


A Storm of Ice and Snow

by R1pYOu (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys badass with a Sword, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Dragons, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow Raises Dragons, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, R Plus L Equals J, The Father of Dragons, The Mother of Dragons, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/R1pYOu
Summary: The living have lost the war against the dead. When humanity is finally extinct, the gods offer mankind another chanceA few chosen persons will return to the past, to change the events of the future(Another Time Travel - Fix it fanfic. I know there are many out there, but I'm trying to come up with a different storyline than the others and give you a completely new fanfic.)
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Viserys Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/ ?
Comments: 112
Kudos: 346





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic. I'm grateful for any advice you may have. Leave anything down below, I read every comment.

315 A.C Jon

It’s a huge battle. Men and women are falling left and right. Freefolk, Northeners and Southeners alike, all united in one goal – Destroy the Night King and his army.

Jaime, Arya and Sandor Clegane are Jon’s only remaining friends. Jon is wielding a blade in each hand, Longclaw in his left and Heartsbane, his best friend Sam’s ancient family sword in his right hand.

 _First in Battle… They chose their words well_ , he mused as he sliced a wight in half with his fallen friends sword. _He remembered Sam charging into the battle of Winterfell and later the battle of King's Landing. There was no fear, only determination. Sam had come to the Wall fat and craven but had died a warrior and hero. Not in some petty southern war, not assassinated in his sleep. No. He had died fighting the Night King himself. For a moment he feels pride and even a tiny bit of joy, however it turned to ashes when he remembers the image of Sam being pierced by an ice spear from behind, thrown by the Night King, as well as the death of his former friend, Queen and wife, Daenerys Targaryen, now turned into the Night Kings most important slave puppet. The Night Queen. Her skin and eyes as blue as the Winter Roses in the gardens of Winterfell, which he had often brought to his mother’s grave in the crypts of Winterfell. She had looked as beautiful as ever, but now with cold, hard and unflinching blue eyes instead of their former soft violet._

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard Jaime shout behind him. "Jon! Careful!“. He spun around, just in time to see a White Walker emerge from the army of wights. He had faced a white walker thrice before, once at Hardhome, once beyond the wall and once at Winterfell, yet he would never get used to the chill that radiated from them. The battle was more of a final stand, than an in any way evenly matched fight. Ever since the Fall of Kings Landing, all hope had been lost.

The Night King had tricked them. They had expected him to hit Winterfell with his entire army and his Dragon, however that hadn’t happened. He had send only a third of his army to Winterfell, enough to give them a decent fight and keep them distracted, while he had snuck the rest of his army through the Vale to an unprepared Kings Landing. Viserion, or what had once been Viserion had breached the city walls and the army of the dead had flooded the city, slaughtering half a million citizens in the city and adding them to the ranks of their army. In the final battle of Kings Landing, they were at the grasp of Victory, up until the Night King pierced through the scales of Drogon with his spear, killing Daenerys and their unborn child, along with Drogon. Rhaegal had been to scared to take flight again and was overrun by wights and stabbed to thousands upon thousands of times, finally killing the huge beast. This had turned the tides of the battle quickly and the forces of the living had to retreat and mustered for this final stand at Highgarden. Nobody, not even the Conqueror had managed to truly rally the Kingdoms. They had sometimes forced them to stand with them, but never had all seven Kingdoms willingly united against a common enemy. Never up until now. Soldiers from the North, the Riverlands, the Vale, the Westerlands, the Reach, the Crownlands, the Stormlands, Dorne and even the Iron Islands were following him into battle for what would likely be the last time. It would surely be.

Jon managed to kill the White Walker rather easily, destroying it with a quick upward slash, however he suddenly heard a terrifying screach – No, not one, three of them at the same time. The Dragons burst from the clowds, unleashing waves of light blue Dragonfire onto the battlefield, burning living men and wights alike. The wights didn’t mean anything to their King. Their backline started to unleash bolts upon bolts from their ballistas however the Dragons were as quick as lightning and none found their mark. Rhaegal emerged from the clouds again, bathing the ballistas in his fire, so that they twisted and melted and became useless. The Dragons, now not facing any threat anymore quickly encircled the forces of the living with fire and started to fill the lines of the living with their cold, yet at the same time hot fire. The wights poored into them and Jon watched helpless as Jaime dueled three white walkers at the same time. Jaime was and exceptional swordsman, but anyone could see that he was quickly starting to lose. Clegane at the same time, swayed to shouting insults and cursing, while cutting down whight after wight.

Then Jon saw her. From the top of Drogon climbed his former Queen and wife Daenerys, jumping from Drogons rotten head, nearly fifty feet above the ground and slaughtering all soldiers with her ice spear who dared to get near her, moving with inhuman speed, precision and elegance. When her eyes focused on Jon, they were cold and unyielding. Drogon took back into the Sky and roared his contempt at the slaughter beneath him. The Night King landed behind Daenerys with Viserion, his eyes shining with what seemed to be – amusement? _Could he even feel such emotions?_ His thoughts quickly dissapeared when both the Night King and the Night Queen started to fight their way towards the core of the living forces – towards Jon. Daenerys’ eyes were consistently locked on Jon, while he cut down another white Walker, resulting in a few hundred wights to fall to the round. They cut down the Wolfsguard, Jons personal group of guards quickly, as if they were no more than ants, waiting to be crushed. The wights were starting to close in from all sides, with the Dragons quickly obliterating any resistance.

The men fought valiantly – most of them had nothing more to lose, but everything to gain. But it didn’t matter. The army of the dead had simply to many soldiers as that they could hold them off. Finally the western flank was overwhelmed and the east flank was seperated from the core forces due to a massive line of fire, one of the Dragons had caused there. The Eastern flank, mainly made of Dornish and Reach soldiers, as well as the Unsullied who had started to obey Jon after their Queen’s downfall. Their goal had become to ultimately kill what had been their Queen once, to set her free from her slavery to the Night King, just like she had freed them in Astapor.

Salves of arrows kept raining down on the army of the dead, yet to no avail. Their numbers were to great and their soldiers to strong. The Unsullied and Dornish spears made them bleed for every inch they yielded but when a dozen white walkers finally closed in on the host, they finally shattered and fell to the undead soldiers blades.

Shockingly most of the men didn’t look angry or betrayed. They had done their duty to the last, even though they knew what would await them on this battlefield. With the Eastern and Western flank smashed and the core host encircled every man and woman there knew his fate, but they kept standing strong. The Dragons stopped spewing fire, since they would now burn a lot more of their own instead of the living. After what felt like hours of fighting, the Commander of the Wolfsguard, Lady Brienne of Tarth fell, the last of the Wolfsguard, along with the Hound, who let out a final „dumb cunt“ before falling to the Night Kings Ice Spear. Jaime and Jon were the last people left standing, their forces destroyed and the last two living men in Westeros. Encircled and tired, Jon closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But nothing came. When he opened his eyes the army of the Dead had formed a large Circle around them. Hundreds of White Walkers stood in the front rows. Then suddenly they all moved to form a path into the circle. From there walked forward the architect of his defeat. The Night King, followed by his Queen slowly walked into the circle, their ice spears drawn, while the wights closed the path behind them again. The Night King wore his usual plain silver-blue armor, matching his skincolour. Jon’s former wife looked a lot more elegant. She wore an armor that almost looked like a dress, her face clear of any emotion.

Finally the King started to speak, his voice full with Ice that made a shiver run down his spine."Andal. You have been named King of Westeros. But there can only be one King.“ Jon looked shocked. He had never heard the Night King speak before, yet he quickly put on a mask of defiance while Jaime looked around them at the massive army around them. "You will never be a King nor God“ Jon replied, but there was not much conviction in his voice. "Defiant, even face to face with your death“, the Night King replied with what could almost be described as a chuckle. "I am not dead yet“, Jon answered calmly. At that the Night King lifted his spear. "Winter has come for you, Jaehaerys Targaryen. I have waited Eons to bathe this realm in blood. No mortals, not even gods will stop me from bending this world to my will“, his words were hissing in the wind. The soldiers started to close in from all sides. Jon tried to fight them off, but it was hopeless. The wights collapsed onto him and stabbed him with their swords and Daggers. Jon felt immesurable pain and then.

Nothing

No pain

No emotions

Nothing.

3000 years ago – Valyria

Gaemon Belaerys, one of the most powerful Dragonlords of the Valyrian freehold is standing in a huge room in his palace. Huge fires, lit by dragons are the only source of light in this room. The walls are made of Dragonglass, reflecting the roaring fires. In the middle of the room is a huge altar, with multiple Shadowbinders standing around it.

They are intensely watching a dark pool of water, which is located in the very centre of the altar. The liquid inside it is rapidly changing colour, from black, to red, to green, to blue, to yellow, to a light white. It starts to boil and slowly lifts from the pool. The Shadownbinders keep chanting for minutes, slowly growing lowder and lowder.

Finally the white liquid takes the shape of a human and starts to speak. It’s voice no more than a whisper, but clearly understandable nonetheless. "There will come an age of ice and pain, when the Dragons, Wolves, Lions, Falcons, Fishes, Roses and Vipers will fall to the cold and dead. Yet when all hope is lost the fallen creatures will return to the seat of Winter and bring the Dawn.“ With these words the silhuette slowly sinks back into the pool, which turns black once more. The Shadowbinders step back and put on their masks. Gaemon looks to his father Caenys in shock and awe.

"Never has a prophecy been this clear father. These were no empty words father. They were true, I feel it“. Caenys hesitates, then replies. "You have the right of it my son, the Long Night will return once more and the world will have to stand united to face it“. Gaemon seems surprised that his father agrees with him. Caenys Belaerys is usually a hard and realistic man, a veteran of two dozen battles with a distaste for prophecies and sorcery.

"So what will be do father? How can we help them now? It won’t happen in our lifetime. For all we know it could take thousands of years before any of this comes true. The last Long Night was 5000 years ago, it could easily be 10000 more“.

Caenys fell silent for a moment. Then his face changed into a look of determination. "The Long Night will start in Westeros once more. We will bring Cenaxys to the North of Westeros where their invasion will start. They will be able to awaken him when the time comes.“ Gaemon looked at him in shock, realizing what he had just been told.

"Cenaxys? He is the pride of our House, our best Dragon! I won the great games with him! He is the best Dragon there is. And you want to bury him in Westeros in some icy castle?“

Caenys just looks at him coldly. "Yes“, he replies to his son. "That is precisely what we will do.“

1 Year Later – Winterfell

King Edric Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and King of Winter is standing in the Courtyard of Winterfell as 3 Dragons fly overhead.

Two of them are huge beasts and are carrying riders, the third, unridden Dragon however is a completely diffrent level. While the two smaller Dragons, one White with a bit of blue and red eyes, the other blue with streaks of black and yellow eyes had a wing-span of approximately two hundred foot were huge, the other Dragon dwarfed them. He was grey with white streaks, just like the sigil of House Stark. It’s wings when streched could probably reach a span of 600 foot. He wore special Dragon Armor with the obvious ripples of Valyrian Steel. Edric Stark wondered how much this armor was worth. The entire Dragon was covered with it. His ancestors had payed an unbelievable price for their ancestral sword „Ice“, yet from the Armor you could make thousands of such greatswords.

Two men with classic Valyrian features, silver hair and purple eyes dismounted from one of the Dragons, while a group of 20 men, who he recognized as Shadowbinders, dressed in robes and masks dismounted from the other. He slowly walked out of the front gates of Winterfell, to greet the men. His guards wanted to come with him, yet he signalled them to stay behind. „If they wanted to harm us, they would have just burned Winterfell to the ground.“

„They must have come here from Valyria“, his son and heir Cregan Stark pointed out „Looking at the Dragon they must be part of the fourty. I wonder what brought them here, they never come to Westeros and surely not this far north without a reason“. „You are right, Cregan. They have come here for a reason, but I don’t think they mean us harm.“ King Edric Stark walked towards the Dragons, trying not to show them his anxiety.

The men with Valyrian features walked up as well, their swords firmly attached to their backs. They seemed tense, what appeared a bit weird to Edric, since they were the ones with a 600 foot Dragon with Valyrian Steel armor, flying over the grey walls of Winterfell. „King Edric Stark“ the older one greeted. „We come in peace, we have something to discuss with you.“

„And what would that be?“ Edric countered. „You can surely see why I am suspicious. None of the fourty have ever came this far north in Westeros, let alone visited Winterfell. And the last time a Dragon was seen this far north was 3000 years ago when the Ice Dragons build the Wall.“

The two Valyrians looked at each other for a moment, then the younger once, who appeared to be the son of the other spoke. „I am Gaemon Belaerys and this is my father Caenys. We have come here on behalf of the Valyrian freehold. We want to present you something, we believe you will have great interest in.“

Edric looked at the man intrigued. „And what would that be? We have a Valyrian greatsword already and while it would be nice to have a Valyrian armor it wouldn’t serve to much of a purpose here up north. And I don’t see what you could possibly gain from it. There is preciously little we could offer the freehold.“

„We do not want anything from you, not your independence, not your loyalty, not your money, nor your ressources. And our gift isn’t a Sword or Armor. It is far more valuable.“

„So what is it?“

„A Dragon“

Winterfell – Great Hall

Gaemon, Caenys amd Edric are sitting in the great hall of Winterfell. It is decorated with furs and torches. The Throne of Winter is simple, only made of bronze and Iron, representing the way of life in the north. No luxury or glamour, only efficiency. The Crown of Winter rests on a pillow, next to the Throne. It too is made of Iron and bronze, with 7 metal spikes around the edge. Gaemon and Caenys are wearing exquisite gowns with juwellery and even bits of Dragonbone integrated within the fabric. Edric on the other hand wears a simple cloak with furs, which is, just like the throne and crown focused on efficiency, rather than glamour.

Edric looked at them in fascination. "Are you not getting cold in those clothes? Winter has not come yet, the weather is getting cold though nonetheless. I imagine up in the skies, the temperature drops even further.“

Gaemon looks amused at this comment. "Dragons are fire made flesh, King Stark. They are hot, no matter the circumstances and keep us warm. But let’s not drift away from the topic at hand.“

Edric merely nods. "You mentioned you came to give me a Dragon. Why would you do that? And how? I doubt it would listen to anything I have to say.“

Caenys sighs and pours himself a horn of ale. Edric keeps staring at him unblinkingly, expecting an answer.

Finally Caenys starts talking. "The Dragon isn’t for you to use, at least not likely.“

The King of Winter looks at him with a mix of intrigue and confusion. „For who then?“

Caenys exchanges a look with his son. "Let me finish, then you may ask your questions.“ Edric nods. „The Dragon we are giving you is named Cenaxys. It is the huge armored war-dragon you have seen when we arrived. It is one of the best Dragons existing in the freehold, if not the best.“

Edric can’t stand it anymore and interrupts anyways. "That dragon? You could take over Westeros with this beast! I don’t understand, why would you do that?

Caenys gives him a stern look then continues. "Why? Almost one year ago, we received a prophecy. It told us that there will come an age of ice and pain, when the Dragons, Wolves, Lions, Falcons, Fishes, Roses and Vipers will fall to the cold and dead. Yet when all hope is lost the fallen creatures will return to the seat of Winter and bring the Dawn. We interpreted this the way, that the Long Night will return and we won’t be able to stop it. But somehow some people would return to this seat of winter, which we suspect is Winterfell to destroy the army of the dead. We want to bind Cenaxys beneath the crypts of Winterfell with the aid of the Shadowbinders, until the prophecy is fulfilled. This way, when Azor Ahai will come to Winterfell, Cenaxys will be there to aid him.“

Edric stays silent for several minutes, just looking at the two. Then he finally breaks the silence. "Well, let’s get to work.“

PRESENT DAY – Nowhere

_The Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone and Stranger are discussing through their thoughts_

_"The Humans have lost their War against the Others“ the Father stated._

_"What of it? They made their bed themselves“ the Crone sneered_

_"The Humans are our greatest creation. We can’t just let them go extinct“ the Mother said. The Crone just snorted, but didn’t reply._

_"The Night King insulted us! He said, that no mortals, not even we would be able to stop him!“ The Smith said. "Are we just going to prove him right?“_

_The Warrior spoke up. "No. We won’t we will save them.“_

_"And how will you do that?“ The Stranger whispered with his eerie voice. "The humans are blinded by their arrogance. It will take a lot to save them“_

_The Maiden was upset by this. "There are many good people, Stranger.“ "Many keep faith in us, even if we have never truly revealed us to them.“_

_The Crone once again snorted. "Whatever“_

_For the first time the Warrior starts talking. „We will send them back in time. Seven Warriors to change the events of the future. To unite Westeros against the dead.“_

_The Father nods. "Seven champions. But whom?"_

_"They need to have great influence to accomplish such a thing“ The mother stated. Each of us may choose one champion._

_"Jaehaerys Targaryen."The Warrior named._

_"Daenerys Targaryen“ the Mother said._

_"Jaime Lannister“ the Smith replied_

_"Eddard Stark“ the Father named_

_"Varys, the Spider“, the Crone named_

_"Sandor Clegane“ the Stranger stated_

_"Barristan Selmy“ the Maiden said._

_"Then it is done“ the Father said. „Those seven chosen champions will return to the year 298 after Aegons Conquest.“ We will ensure they know their destiny. „And they will have certain help this time.“_

_"What do you mean?“ The Mother asked._

_"There is more to Winterfell, than meets the eye“ the Father calmly replied._

Winterfell - 298 A.E:C

A 14 year old Jon Snow is in his bed, sleeping peacefully. His room is rather plain, with no glamour or ornaments, however the youth doesn't seem bothered by this. He has several large cloaks, made of furs and leather laying next to his bed. Jon is starting to show a bit of facial hair. His black curly hair is messy. Suddenly he awakes, inhaling sharply and jumping from his bed. His hand immediately goes down to the waist, where usually his sword would be. This time however he finds nothing. He looks around the room in confusion and shock, touching his chest, as if searching for wounds, however he finds none. He quickly takes one of the cloaks laying around and rushes out of the room. He storms to Winterfells courtyard and sees his brother Robb practice his swordplay with their ward Theon Greyjoy and their teacher Ser Rodrik Cassel.

_No, cousin Robb not brother or half-brother he thought. He'll always be your brother a voice in his head whispered._

_He remembered the great battle... The Death of his wife and child, his cousins, his friends._

_Why am I here?_

_What happened?_

"Jon!" A voice called out from behind. Jon swiftly turned around to see his uncle walk towards him.

"Lord Stark." he replied slowly, not taking his eyes of his uncle.

"Lord Stark? You know you can call me father when Catelyn is not around, Jon." 

Jon stared at the man he believed to be his father for 21 years. "We both know that's not true."

Ned looked at Jon in confusion and shock. "What do you mean, Jon?"

"You're not my father" Jon stated.

"Jon, what? What do you mean?" Lord Stark replied, shock clear on his face.

"You know damn well, what I'm talking about. You're my uncle, not my father." Jon's voice was even, but his eyes betrayed his anger. "You let your wife mistreat me for 14 years, just because of a lie. Why did you never tell her or me the truth? I joined the Night's Watch because of this. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know about my parents... and my true heritage."

Ned looked at the boy he had raised as his son for 14 years and sighed. Finally he whispered silently "How did you find out?"

Jon looked at him intently. "Do you remember?"

Ned looked at him confused. "Remember what?"

Jon seemed to have calmed down, at least he appeared to have relaxed a bit. "Our last life. You were beheaded in front of the sept of Baelor"

Jon had never seen his uncle look so shocked before. His uncle usually potrayed rarely emotions, except signs of happyness when with his family. But now his face clearly potrayed his shock "What...? Our... last life? That was just a dream!"

They stood in silence next to each other for about a minute, until Jon broke the silence. "I don't have answers to this as well. What happened... Why we're here... But it appears we have returned to this point in time after our deaths."

"How many people remember?" Lord Stark asked.

"I don't know. We will have to find out." Jon replied. He turned away to walk towards Robb, Theon and Ser Rodrik in the traning yard as his uncle spoke up again.

"Jon... or Jaehaerys, whatever you prefer. I died in 12 months from now, didn't I? Which year did you die?"

"I died in 315 A.E.C. So... I'm 31 years old now."

Ned looks shocked, but merely nods. "I will call a family meeting today. You'll have to tell us what happened."

"I will." With those words Jon turned around and made his way towards Robb and Theon in the training yard. He immidiately knew that Robb didn't remember his past life. Bran had told him that Robb had been an excellent warrior and swordsman, however the skill he displayed, was that of a 14 year old boy, not a warrior-king. Jon took a few minutes to observe Robb spar against Theon. They fought just like he remembered them at this age. Robb was an excellent swordsman for his age, yet he didn't use any special moves. He was learning for an honourable 1 on 1 fight, not a war. If Jon had learned something in his years of leadership and war, then it was that war was far from fair. People used every trick and dirty strategy to get an advantage on you. While Robb was graceful with a sword, Theon was fighting a more aggressive style. While this style would be more useful in an actual war, Theon was easy to provoke, what led to him making mistakes. During their spar, Robb taunted Theon, resulting in him rushing forward. Robb simply sidestepped his charge and tripped him, causing the Ironborn ward to fall to the ground.

Robb helped Theon up and looked around, noticing Jon and smiling at him.

"C'mon Snow, join us, Greyjoy isn't much of a challenge." He called out. Theon just snorted in response, as Jon made his way towards them. He looked through the training swords, testing their weight and balance, finally picking one he liked.

"Well then, Stark, let's see what you got." He replied, smirking slightly. He lifted his training sword. It was heavier than his Valyrian Steel swords and harder to lift, since he had lost a lot of muscles by returning to the past, however he was still capable enough to wield it well.

Jon and Robb started to circle each other, Jon unconciously spinning the blade in his hand, like he had always done in his previous life. When their swords finally clashed Robb was no match for Jon. After just a few hits, Robb was on the ground, with a traning sword at his throat. The entire yard stopped what they were doing to observe the scene. Robb looked shocked, Catelyn, who had arrived at the scene looked like she had just eaten a lemon, while the younger siblings cheered for Jon. Sansa remained silent, while Arya surprisingly remained silent as well, looking at Jon intently, with a gaze that did not belong to a 8 year old girl. Suddenly Jon understood. She remembered as well. Finally Robb spoke up

"What was that Snow?"

"That was me, knocking your ass to the ground with a training sword" Jon replied cheekily.

"I want a rematch" Robb groaned.

_Even when he's mad, he never calls me Bastard. Jon thought_

"You shall get it, Stark. Now get up" He removed his sword from his throat and took a step back, the entire training yard now observing the scene. Robb slowly got back to his feet and took his position

_His stance is wrong. Jon thought. He should bend his knees further. I could easily knock him over. And I will._

The next time they clashed, Jon purposely held back, so he wouldn't embarass his cousing further. Instead he mostly sidestepped and parried his swings, rarely ever striking back. Robb seemed to grow more frustrated with every second, until Jon finally decided to end the spar by attacking Robb with a swift combination of strikes, which according to Bran, Ser Arthur Dayne himself had used quite often in his duels. He delievered a blow to Robbs training sword, so strong that the hilt quivered and Robb lost his grip, resulting in the blade falling useless to the ground. Again, Robb was forced to begrudgingly yield.

"What happened, Snow." he exclaimed. "You weren't that good yesterday"

Jon just shrugged. "Maybe I was just holding back on you."

_That is actually the truth. He thought. I just was holding back today, not yesterday._

He was ripped from his thoughts as he heard a voice from behind him. 

"Boys!" He turned around to see his uncle coming towards them.

He grinned slightly "Lord Stark. You've come to show us youths how it's done?" His uncle just laughed.

"No, I fear I'm getting to old for that. I just wanted to inform you, that I expect the two of you, he turned to Catelyn, and my wife in my solar in an hour. We have something to discuss.

"What happened? Is Jon in trouble?" Bran loudly exclaimed. Lady Stark looked at him sternly, as to silence him, but Ned just shook his head and smiled.

"Make yourselves presentable, I'll have baths drawn in your rooms." With those words his uncle dissapeared again. Jon patted Robb on the shoulder and grinned cheekily. "Keep practicing Stark, you'll get there eventually." Robb just looked at him in a mix of amazement and anger, as he turned around and walked away from the training yard.

Ned Starks Solar - 1 hour later

Catelyn, Jon and Robb are entering Lord Starks study. 

"We should get Arya as well." Jon states.

His uncle looks at him confused at first. "Does she... you know?" he slowly says, earning him weird looks from Catelyn and Robb. "She does" Jon confirms. At least I heavily suspect she does. 

"Very well. Get her" his uncle said.

"What is this about, Ned?" Catelyn asked after Jon had left. "What are you keeping from us? And what does it have to do with that Bastard?"

Ned sighed, then slowly replied, without meeting her eyes "Jon is no Bastard"

There was a tense silence. Noone spoke up, until Arya and Jon reentered the room. Arya looked around the room, then snorted "So you told them?" Her father merely nods. Catelyn and Robb still wear confused expressions. Lady Stark jumps up from her chair. "What is this all about? Explain it to me Ned! What do you mean he isn't a bastard?"

"Just let me explain and don't interrupt." Ned exclaims, to what Catelyn nods and sits back down.

"It all started 14 years ago at Harrenhal. During the tourney there, my sister Lyanna fell in love with Rhaegar Targaryen and he fell in love with her. After the tourney she ran off with Rhaegar, to escape the betrothel with Robert Baratheon. Robert didn't believe that and claimed she had been kidnapped by him. My brother Brandon rushed to the capital and threatened the prince, what got him and my father killed. The Mad King demanded My and Robert's head. Jon Arryn didn't want to fulfill this request and rose in rebellion. And that's how Robert's Rebellion started. But it was build on a lie. Rhaegar hadn't kidnapped nor raped my sister. They were in love and even married in secret. When I found her at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, she was dying of a fever, however not by a natural one. It was fever caused by childbirth. So while she bled to death on her birthing bed, she made me promise to protect her child. So I took the boy... and claimed him as my bastard." 

Catelyn's expression had grown more and more confused during Ned's explanation. "So that means..." she started, but her husband quickly interrupted.

"It means Jon isn't a bastard. His name is Jaehaerys Targaryen and he's the heir to the Iron Throne."

Across the Narrow Sea - Pentos

Daenerys Targaryen woke up in Illyrio's mansion.

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

She looked down at her body

_I'm thirteen year old again._

_What have I done...?_

She quickly got up from the bed in which she had awoken.

_Jon... Jaehaerys... What did I do? I saw him dying in front of me. I fought against the control of the Night King, but I was to weak._

_To weak._

_To weak._

_TO WEAK._

_Jaehaerys died because of me_

_My last relative died because I wasn't strong enough._

_I failed him in King's Landing and I failed him even after my death_

_my death_

_It appeared weird to think about your death._

_My body died, but my mind stayed sharp_

_I remember every kill. Every animal, every man, every woman, every child I killed with my spear. Grey Worm... she thought. I killed him. I killed him myself. He had sworn to serve me, but I struck him down. He did the right thing. He should have killed me before I had a chance to do any harm._

_How did I move that quick in battle? I cut down hundreds of disciplined soldiers and knights myself._

_Could I learn to fight like that again? But without being a puppet for the Night King?_

_Drogon... Rhaegal... Viserion... They were my children, but I failed them. Just like I failed Jaehaerys._

_But still, what happened?_

_This is Illyrios mansion and I'm thirteen again._

_This means Viserys is here too_

_I feel anger in my veins as I think of him._

_He was never a real Dragon. Jaehaerys was one. Kind, noble and loving and according to everyone so was uncle Aemon._

_Was I send back in time?_

_Or was it all just a dream? No. This wasn't a dream. I must have been sent back in time. This means... I can meet Maester Aemon in this life. And Ser Barristan as well! And Jaehaerys will be alive too! Will he be angry at me?_

_I doubt it. He was always so forgiving._

_But you participated in killing him._

_You helped kill him._

_You killed him._

_I need a plan._

_I need to think clearly before I do something._

_Will he even remember the future? If so will everyone remember it? Gods I hope not._

_I never believed in Gods but now?_

_Who else could have done such a thing_

_Who else could bend time to his will?_

_Brandon Stark maybe. But he had already dead for some time. Killed at the battle of Winterfell._

_If I'm thirteen... It means Viserys is currently planning to sell me off to Khal Drogo. I need to avoid that. I need his Khalasar_

_Could I beat him in a fight?_

_I still remember how I fought as the Night Queen._

_I also need the Dragon Eggs of Illyrio._

_I need to send a raven to Winterfell._

_I need to find out what's happening._

She got up from her bed and started to get to work.

King's Landing - Red Keep

The Hound and Ser Barristan Selmy are guarding the door of the Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon. Suddenly they look confused and shocked.

"The Fuck happened?" Sandor exclaimed. "I was fighting the dumb cunt, that is my brother just a moment ago, now I'm here." He turns to Ser Barristan. "Didn't you die in that slave shithole city?"

Ser Barristan looks at him in shock. "I did. I served House Targaryen once more. I died fighting for my Queen."

"Yer Queen told me 'bout you. She was real fucking sad 'bout you dying." Sandor snorted

"You served her?" Barristan asked in shock.

"Well, kinda. She was too fucking easily offended. She told me 'bout what a horrible brother she had. I told her to quit her fucking whinging and that I had it much worse."

Barristan snorted in what seemed to be slight amusement.

"Do you know what happened? Why are we here?" Barristan asked.

"Don't know. But I do know that that's the little shit Joffrey's door we're guarding and I'm about to become a Princeslayer." Before Barristan could protest he opened the door, but what he saw inside shocked the two immensely. In the middle of the room were the corpses of Cersei and Joffrey, with Jaime standing above them wiping his sword on the furs on the bed. When he heard the door open he immediately turned around and drew his sword. Barristan drew his sword as well, while Sandor just started to laugh.

"Jaime fucking Lannister, killing his son. First good decision you've made so far." Barristan slowly lowered his sword. "What have you done Jaime?" Jaime just looked at him with a cold expression. Barristan could see none of the cocky additude or smug smile he used to wear. "I removed them while we had the chance. These two were Aerys come again. And of course to increase my collection of titles. Now I'm not only the Kingslayer, but the Queen and Princeslayer as well. If you want to know more about titles, ask Daenerys. She got a shit load of them." Barristan looked at him as if he had gone mad. "You served my Queen?" Jaime simply nods. I got a boat in the harbour. We might want to get out of here before anyone discovers this. We can catch up when we're out of here.

"That's the best fucking idear you've ever had, king, queen, prince and kinslayer." Sandor snorted. "Let's fucking get out of here."

Just as they turned to leave, a carpet hanging on the Wall was moved aside and into the room stepped Varys. 

"No time for explanations, my friends. Just know that I serve House Targaryen, just like you. Follow me, I will lead you to the boat."

Jaime, Sandor and Barristan looked hesitant for a moment, but then decided to follow the Spider into the secret passageway. After a few minutes of walking through the dark and twisted passageways they saw the end of the tunnel. When they stepped outside they were in a hidden bay in the Blackwater. There they found a small boat.

"You must sail for Casterly Rock. There Jaime can assume his seat as his fathers heir. Sandor and Barristan can from there travel north to reunite with the rightful King."

"Rightful King? You can't refer to Viserys, Spider! He is a Mad Man." Barristan stated.

"I am talking about Jaehaerys Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. He was hidden since his birth by Eddard Stark. Jaime and Sandor can explain this matter further on your trip. You need to leave now. They may have already discovered the bodies. Safe travels, good Sers" Varys replied. He then turned around and dissapeared into the tunnel again.

Barristan turns to Jaime who just nods.

"You have a lot to tell me, Lannister."


	2. The Dragon Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered  
> Daenerys makes new friends  
> Jon makes a discovery beneath the crypts of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter. As always I appreciate every kind of feedback

Winterfell 

Robb and Catelyn are shocked, thinking about what they just learned. Jon looks pitying at Robb, Ned looks apologizing at his wife, while Arya seems completely calm. Not that she ever displayed much emotion, ever since her path to becoming noone, yet it still disturbed Jon a bit that she would not show any signs of emotion at such an important revelation. Finally after a long and tense silence, Lady Stark speeks up. Her voice is no more than a whisper.

"How could you?" When her husband doesn't react she repeats herself again. "How could you? Ever since you brought him home from the rebellion I hated him." She turns to Jon. "I hated you. I hated the betrayel you represented. I feared you would turn against your siblings. But it was all a lie. You were never a bastard. I hated a motherless child for no reason. I treated you horribly for years without any reason." She goes silent again. Then after a few tense moments she whispers

"Can you forgive me?"

Everyone present looks shocked, then turns to Jon, expecting his answer.

"No" comes his answer. Catelyn seems to deflate.

"No, I don't think I can. I don't think I ever will be able to do so. But I can forget and not let it result in any consequences. In the end I know you mainly were protective of your children. I do not hold any grief against you. But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

Catelyn swallowed, then slowly nodded "I guess that's the best I can hope for"

Ned leaned back in his chair. "Well, let's get to the shocking part of the story." Jon just nodded and so did Arya

Robb exhaled loudly. "The shocking part?! You're telling me that that wasn't the big revelation."

Jon sighed. "I'll give you the full truth now and then I'll start explaining everything, ok?"

Everyone nods their consent at this statement. Catelyn, Ned and Robb slightly lean forwards in their chair and wait impatiently for Jon to start.

Finally said boy gathers himself and starts to speak. "Arya, Ned and Me are from the future. All of us have lived our lifes already and have been returned to our present selves yesterday. This return happened upon our deaths. Uncle died in 12 months from now. After that he woke up here. Arya and me died in the year 315 after Aegons Conquest. We too woke up here again."

"WHAT?!" Robb and Catelyn exclaimed at the same time.

Jon leaned back in his chair. "I can explain everything that happened in these years to you. Arya and I know the full story. Maybe this will help you understand what we will have to do. It all started this very year. Jon Arryn died and Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell to name uncle the Hand of the King. He accepted and travelled to King's Landing with Arya and Sansa. Bran had been injured during the King's visit because he had seen Jaime and Cersei Lannister coupling when he climbed the Old tower of Winterfell."

Catelyn got red in the face and clenched her fists in anger at this Information.

"To protect their secret, Jaime pushed him from the tower. Due to that Lady Catelyn, Bran, Robb and Rickon stayed in Winterfell while I went to the Wall to join the Night's Watch with Benjen. Uncle discovered in King's Landing that the Royal children were Jaime's bastards so when Robert died he proclaimed Stannis the heir to the throne. He was taken prisoner and executed. That led to the War of the Five King's. Joffrey, Stannis, Renly, Balon and you Robb were fighting over the Iron Throne. The Northern Lords proclaimed you King in the North. Arya escaped King's Landing and went to Braavos while Sansa was a hostage at King's Landing. The War went really well for the North... they called you the Young Wolf and you were winning every battle. However it became difficult when Theon betrayed you and sacked Winterfell. Finally the Boltons and Freys slaughtered you at the Twins under guest rights at your wedding. Therefor the war was lost, allthough you had never lost a battle. I at the same time became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and realized that White Walkers and the army of the dead were no fairy tale and instead very much real."

"This can't be true" Ned stated. "White Walkers are tales to frighten children"

"Then why did we build the Wall?" Jon countered "To keep Wildlings out? Wildlings were originally scouts for the Night's Watch"

Arya spoke up for the first time. "He's telling the truth, just let him continue..."

Jon nodded and continued his story. "Well at the same time my aunt Daenerys had hatched 3 Dragons and was liberating the old slave cities, Meereen, Astapor and Yunkai. She freed all the slaves and the Unsullied voluntarily chose to follow her and fight for her. The little shit Joffrey was poisoned at his wedding and Tyrion was fasely accused of that. So in the Night before his execution he escaped, killed his father Tywin and fled to Essos, where he met Daenerys and became her Hand of the Queen. Sansa was married of to the Boltons who were now Lord Paramounts of the North. She eventually escaped with the help of Theon who had been tortured and flayed by the Boltons for 2 years. Sansa came to Castle Black, while Theon and his sister Yara took lot's of ships from the Iron fleet and sailed to Meereen to pledge their support to Daenerys. Here it get's a bit absurd. When I found out about the White Walkers I let thousands of Wildlings south of the Wall to protect them. Many brothers didn't agree with that and ambushed me in the courtyard and stabbed me to death.

"And then you woke up?" Robb asked. He looked confused when Jon shook his head

"No. I was brought back to life by a red priestess. I was dead for 2 days. Since I had given my life for the watch and had therefor fulfilled my vow, I was free to leave Castle Black. Sansa and me gathered some support and with the help of the Wildlings, we took back Winterfell. It was me against Sansa's former husband Ramsay Snow, now legitamized as Ramsay Bolton. This battle became known as the Battle of the Bastards across the realm, however Rickon who had been hostage to the Boltons died. I became King in the North alias the White Wolf. At the same time Bran, who had escaped the sack of Winterfell had went beyond the Wall, where he became a powerful warg and greenseer, but lost all emotions. Now comes the real weird stuff. Bran was somehow warged in the past when they escaped through a door in a cave from the White Walkers. So he warged into Hodor while he was in the past and told him to Hold the Door. This didn't quite work out and past-Hodor got a seizure resulting in him screaming Hold the Door over and over until it turned into Hodor. Ever since he can't say anything besides that word

"I remember that day" Ned said quietly. Willas, Hodor's former name, had a seizure and did indeed scream Hold the Door. I can't believe it... but it is so insanely absurd it can't be made up"

Jon just nods and continues. "Arya became a faceless Man in Bravos, but returned to Westeros after a few years and slaughtered all of House Frey."

Catelyn just looks at her daughter in shock, but she just nods, confirming Jon's words.

"Daenerys got the support of all Dothraki Khalasars and sailed for Westeros, with a 100 thousand Dothrakis, 10 thousand Unsullied and 3 huge Dragons. She took Dragonstone and prepared to take King's Landing. Dorne, the Reach and the Iron Islands sided with her. I received word that Dragonstone was build on a mountain of Dragonglass, which kills White Walkers. Therefor I went to Dragonstone to dicuss an alliance. I managed to convince her to come north and help fight the dead. We married eventually and Dany got pregnant. However we were tricked in the Battle of Winterfell and the Night King surpassed us, marching for King's Landing and slaughtering the entire city with the aid of his undead dragon. In the Battle for King's Landing we were at the verge of Victory, however suddenly the Night King threw his Ice Spear and it went straight through Daenerys Dragon and pierced her through the heart, killing her and our unborn child."

Jon's eyes begin to fill with tears. Ned squeezes his hand to help comfort him. Arya and Robb look at him with sad expressions on their faces, while Catelyn covers her mouth with her hand. "After that all hope was lost. The Dead had 3 million soldiers and all 3 Dragons. In our final stand I was finally killed and woke up here. There was a tense silence before Robb muttered "I'm sorry."

"Whatfor?" Jon replied.

"What happened to your wife and child as well as all your friends. It's not fair you had to go through all of this."

"No it wasn’t." Jon agreed. "However it gave us this second chance. We can change everything again. Daenerys is alive again, you are alive again… We can do this"

"What is the plan now, Jon? May I still call you that?" Ned asked.

"Of course you may. And don’t you ever dare to call me you Grace. We need a plan to take over Westeros quickly and efficiently with the least bloodshed possible to unite it against the dead. I hope we will receive some ravens soon, informing us where allies of us remember. I truly hope Daenerys will remember as well."Hopefully Jaime remembers. He was with me until the very end. He made grave mistakes and payed for them. We took his swordhand for pushing Bran. But he eventually became a friend of mine and will be essential to bring the Westerlands into the fold. Lord Tywin is a proud man. It would be nearly impossible to get him to rebell against his own grandchildren. However he is very concerned about his family image and if Jaime demands he does so, he will likely agree." He stands up and poors himself a mug of ale. "Then there is the matter of Daenerys, the Wildlings and another... strange matter."

They all look at him confused. "What matter, Jon?" Arya asked. 

"I need to visit the crypts." Jon simply replied.

"You want to visit your mother? What's strange about that? Don't forget to bring a Winter Rose from the glasshouses." Arya asked while arching an eyebrow.

"I surely want to visit her, but this is about something else. I feel something in the crypts... A presence I haven't felt since..." he stopped suddenly. The others are silent, looking at him expectingly.

"Since when?" Ned asked

"Since I rode Rhaegal." The Others just looked at him confused. "My dragon." He added when he saw their reaction.

"You had a Dragon?! That's the first thing you should have mentioned" Robb exclaimed loudly.

"I left out a lot of details. I mean, I just told you what happened in 17 years within a few minutes. It's obvious I've left a lot of things out."

"I'm sure there are a lot of great stories you have to tell." Robb muttered. After a pause he asks "Does that mean you're 31 years old now?"

"Yes" Jon simply replied. "But back to the topic... I... I think there is something hidden in the crypts. And I need to find out what."

Before Jon could continue, there was a knock at the door. They heard Maester Luwin's voice through the door. "My Lord. Three Ravens arrived... they... seem important." Ned looked to Jon, who nodded and called out "Please enter, Maester." The door opened and Luwin stepped in. He scanned the room and his looked questioningly at Catelyn, Jon and Robb "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No, it's alright. You mentioned the scrolls seemed important, why is that?"

Luwin seemed hesitant, yet regained his composure rather quickly. "Well... it's the seals." Everyone looked at him expectantly. 

"What about them?"

"One of them is sealed with the personal seal of the King. The other is from the Lannisters... but the last one..."

"What about it Luwin, spit it out!" Ned said impatiently.

"It's sealed with the three-headed-dragon of house Targaryen." The room was silent for a few moments until Robb started to smile. "That's great, Luwin" he smiled. "You may leave. Inform us if anything else arrives." Luwin seemed shocked about his reaction, but bowed slightly and took his leave nonetheless. After he had left, Ned took the scrolls and broke the seals

"Well let's see what we got here. He starts to read out the three letters."

.

.

.

_To Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North_

_Ned,_

_There have been many deaths here in the capital. Jon Arryn, my heir Joffrey and wife Cersei have died. While I had no love for that little shit Joffrey nor my wife, they were butchered. We found them in their room, both of them stabbed to the heart with a sword. And with Jon dead as well, I need you as my Hand to help me rule. I'm coming north with a royal traveling party._

_You should have stayed in King's Landing 14 years ago and become my Hand Ned. King's Landing is a viper-pit and you're the only person I trust now. Ser Barristan, Clegane and my late wife's brother have dissapeared as well, however I don't think they had anything to do with Joffrey and Cersei's deaths. No way the Kingslayer would get involved in the murder of his sister or nephew. Neither Ser Barristan or Clegane._

_I need you by my side Ned_

_I will be in Winterfell in around 4 moon turns._

_Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm._

.

.

.

.

.

_To Jon Snow_

_Jon,_

_Do you remember? If you do, reply with what happened in our final battle to confirm it,_

_Ser Barristan, the Spider and Clegane remember as well._

_I will wait for your reply._

_Jaime Lannister_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Jon Snow_

_I can't reveal to much. I remember. Please meet me in the mansion I told you about._

_I feel a presence North. I can't explain what exactly. Maybe you feel it as well._

_Dany_

_._

_._

After Lord Stark had finished reading out the scrolls the Starks, or in Jon's case half-Stark sat in silence for over a minute, reflecting what they had just read and the consequences of what they learned. After what felt like ages, Robb finally spoke up. "This is great news, isn't it Jon? It means the Westerlands will very likely support us... and Daenerys lives again. I really want to meet her!" Robbs enthusiasm made Jon smile as well, however he got serious again quickly and got back to thinking about further strategies.

"This means Lord Varys, Ser Barristan, Sandor Clegane, Jaime Lannister, Daenerys, Arya, Uncle and Me remember. I suspect that we are the only ones, or at least there are only very few others. Otherwise all hell would have broken loose in the capital. Oh and here in as well. Many died when Theon sacked Winterfell and many of those would love to take revenge against him, granted that they would remember the past."

"We'll have to deal with Theon as well" Robb grimly stated

"We do." Jon nodded. "Yet we can't do much. We can't execute him for something he might possibly do 2 years from now. We should instead passively strenghten his bond with us. And fuel his fate for his father."

"That sounds reasonable." Lord Stark replied.

"So we can assume only few people know of the past... or the future... unsure of the correct term." Ned stated.

"Others could remember as well, but if they are only one person they would be thought to be mad if they told any of it." Jon replied "I expect most of the people would simply ignore it, thinking it was just a dream or maybe some vision of the future. But if they don'T have anyone else who remembers the future as well, they would never share anything they know." 

"But how will be go forward, now that we have this knowledge?" Ned asked.

Jon leaned forward in his chair. He looked intensely at every one of them. "I have a plan. It's ruthless and innocent people might die. But I think it's not a bad plan. This is a grim necassity. But if the deaths of a few innocent people are necessary to save Westeros, it is a price, I for my part am willing to pay. I will not enjoy it, but I would do it. "

Ned looked at his nephew grimly but nodded his consent. "Very well. Tell us about this plan. "

Pentos - Daenerys

The Targaryen Princess is standing in the courtyard of Illyrio's manse. She watched two soldiers of the Golden Company, which Illyrio had hired for protection, spar against each other.

_They are decent swordsmen, but far from what I was as the Night Queen._

_Could I fight like that again? Only one way to find out._

_I remember every move I learned. I see every strike coming, before they even deliver it._

She walked towards the men, who paused their spar to look at her.

"See see, the Targaryen princess... Well, not princess anymore it appears. What do we owe the pleasure?" One of the men asked cockily.

"I want you to spar with me." she answered simply.

One of the men sent her an incredulous look, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Really? Why?” he asked, while his companion merely laughed at her.

"You?!" he exclaimed. You could lift a sewing needle if you're lucky, but sure as fuck no sword."

Daenerys picked up a discarded sword from the ground and took her stance. "Well then, show me your skills."

The Man just smirked and quickly attacked with a quick series of strikes. He was quick, yet Daenerys was faster. She quickly realized, that she had much less strenght than before her return to the past. Instead she relied on dodging his

She swung quickly at the other man. He struggled to counter them, his surprise clear on his face. He attempted a riposte, but Daenerys just ducked under the swing and allowed the blade to go harmlessly overhead. 

Her arms quickly started to ache from the demands that combat made upon her. 

_A Valyrian Steel sword could help with the weight. Let's end this fight_

Daenerys moved fast and efficiently. Her sword flashed in the sunlight, almost too swift for her opponent to see. The Man started to tire under Daenerys quick attacks and swift footwork. She finally delivered a strong blow to his sword, causing him to lose the grip on his sword.

_I can still fight well. I remember all the moves. I need to train more._

The two men looked at her in shock. The one she defeated had his mouth wide open.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He asked curiously.

"I taught myself" Daenerys replied. "Can we train more often together? I've really gotten out of shape and want to train more."

"Of course... Princess. It appears you can teach us more than we could teach you." The Man gave her a wide smile.

"What are your names if I may ask?" Daenerys questioned curiously.

"We are Kris and Sean. We are experienced sailors and have sailed the seas all the way to the Jade Gates and Sothouryos. We decided to join the Golden Company a few moths ago to find new adventures. So if you ever got some crazy plan and noone is willing to join... we will be."

_Even if I told you about White Walkers?_

"It sounds like you've had quite the experiences. I think we could have lots of adventures together. I have certain plans for the future..."

"You have earned my respect and therefor my loyalty. If it sounds dangerous, we're in." Sean answered with conviction

"Thank you Sean. I will contact you should I plan anything dangerous" she answered with a smile.

"Daenerys?!" she heard a voice call out from behind her and the smile dropped from her face. She turned around to see her brother Viserys come towards her. She hadn't seen him since she returned.

"What is it?" she seethed and glared at him.

_I'm not in the damn mood to listen to your stupid monologs_

"What is it? You're speaking to your King! Remember your place!" Viserys screeched. However Dany didn't back up. "Say what you want to say. I'm not in the mood to listen to your delusions." she replied with a cold look. Viserys seemed shocked at his sister's attitude. "You disrespectful whore! Maybe the Dothraki Khal will teach you some respect!" 

_Ah... Khal Drogo. I don't think he will. Maybe he'll show you his respect by crowning you again._

When Viserys tried to strike his sister, other than he was used to, she quickly dodged. "Seize him." she shouted to Kris and Sean. The two didn't hesitate and seized Viserys, who kept screaching. "Throw him into the dungeons, I'll deal with him later."

_You didn't see that coming, did you, Viserys?_

She smiled to herself. 

_Revenge is sweet. Revenge for everything you did to me. Everytime you abused me. You will now pay the price, dear brother. Sandor would probably tell me now to stop whinging and tell me that his brother was worse._

_Well can't argue with that, his brother burned his entire face because of a toy. Viserys seems like a decent and kind person compared to that, but he deserves to be punished for his behavior nonetheless._

Daenerys watched in satisfaction as Sean and Kris dragged Viserys away

Winterfell

Catelyn and Robb are quietly eating dinner.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Robb suddenly said. "All of this. Two days ago, everything. Now we're plotting to overthrow Robert Baratheon and how to deal with Ice Monsters whose existence I assumed was confined to old Nan's stories. And also Jon..."

Catelyn immediately looked 30 years older. "I wish your father had told me earlier. I think if I was him I would hate everyone. This is what I always failed to see. I assumed Bastards were predestined to turn against their trueborn siblings, due to some natural greed. But they only turned against their half-siblings when they were treated horribly by them. If the Targaryens hadn't shown such a negative additude towards Daemon Blackfyre or Bittersteel, they never would have rebelled. But they hated their trueborn siblings, not because of their birthright, but because of how they had treated them."

Robb just looks at his mother in shock. "No offence, but I never thought I would hear such words from you."

His Mother flinched. "We've all changed in the recent days. Ned and Jon... or Jaehaerys are still mostly the same, allthough they have both gained confidence, but Arya? She is a completely diffrent person. They said she became a faceless Man. I need to ask them more about this. I hope she has done nothing to bad. But since she apparently wiped out House Frey in one evening, I think we might learn some disturbing things about what looks like my little girl."

"She is still your daughter, Mother", Robb replied sternly. "She might have changed but that doesn't mean she is a diffrent person. She lacks now this infinite energy she had a few days ago... or from their perspective 2 decades. She also has this certain aura of darkness and is much more serious... but It's still Arya. And I think you might want to finally give up on making her a lady. It was a doomed attempt anyways, but now even more so."

"You're right Robb" Catelyn sighed. "I never should have tried this long in the first place. I should have seen she simply wasn't meant to become a lady. I'm also concerned about Jaime Lannister. He apparently pushed Bran from a window and crippled him for life, but we can't do anything to him, since he payed for his crime. Additionately he hasn't commited it yet and won't do so and lastly we really need him, if we don't want to go to war against the old Lion. He is not a man I want as an enemy. Especially considering what happened to you in your last life."

"I might not remember the future, yet I can still learn from my mistakes. Underestimating Tywin's ruthlessness was certainly one of those mistakes." Robb answered

"All of us still need to learn, son." His mother replied with a slight smile

Winterfell - Crypts

Jon is entering the crypts with a torch in his hand. He slowly walks down the path, the former Lords of Winterfell or King's of Winter staring at him with their common, judging expression. He walks past the Tomb of what feels like hundreds of fallen Starks until he reaches the tomb of Edric Stark. Something feels wrong about this tomb. Like it was alive. Pulling him towards it. He puts the torch down and slowly walks towards the tomb. When he looks behind the tomb there he is shocked.

There is a staricase, leading downwards, even further beneath Winterfell.

Jon slowly walks down the stairs, his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Jon keeps walking along the tunnel for over half an hour. It leads downwards, turns left, right, leads upward again. After a few minutes Jon has no more clue in which direction he is facing

_I suspect I'm outside of Winterfell by now. This must be something very important_

When he finally reaches the end of the tunnel, it is sealed with a huge double-door.

_What is this? The pull is very strong here. Like something is calling out for me._

_Should I get uncle and the Others first, before I enter?_

_No_

_I want to explore this alone_

_I feel life I need to do this alone_

Jon slowly pushes the doors open. Considering that they are nearly 15 foot in height and apparently not used in decades they open very easily.

.

.

_What the Hell is this?_

_Holy fuck_

Jon is standing in a gigantic hall. As soon as he enters, hundreds of firepots suddenly are alight.

_How in seven Hells did they just ignite? This has to be Magic_

The hall is at least 100 foot high, 80 foot wide and 300 foot long. The walls are made of black material, which Jon recognizes as Dragonglass. Gold and Juwels decorate the entire Hall. Sculptures of Dragons are aligned along the walls

_Even Tywin Lannister would feel poor looking at this._

_But what is this all about?_

_Did the Targaryens build this?_

_No, that's impossible_

_This is much better constructed and decorated than anything the Targaryens build_

_This was behind the tomb of Edric Stark. This must have been build during his reign. Sooo... circa 3000 years ago. Probably by the freehold. Noone else would be caple of building such a structure. No Westerosi could accomplish this and sure as shit no Stark King 3000 years ago._

_How has noone ever discovered this hall?_

At the end of the Great Hall he saw a pool of liquid that looked like water, just completely white. As Jon approached it suddenly started to move and formed the silhuette of a human.

_What the fuck is that?!_

_Is that a fucking Ghost?_

The silhuette started speaking.

"There will come an age of ice and pain, when the Dragons, Wolves, Lions, Falcons, Fishes, Roses and Vipers will fall to the cold and dead. Yet when all hope is lost the fallen creatures will return to the seat of Winter and bring the Dawn. Azor Ahai has returned. Jaehaerys Targaryen is the Prince who was promised. The Dragon is yours, my Prince."

_The Prince who was promised?_

_Melissandre always talked about that prophecy._

_What does that mean?_

_And most importantly what fucking Dragon._

Suddenly a huge hidden door opened, revealing another again much larger chamber. This chamber a s well immediately lights up with huge fire pots. When Jon lit a torch and stepped into the room, he was greated by a deafening roar. When he finally looked towards the source of the noise, he froze.

_Holy shit_

_That thing is huge_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the first chapter, but I liked it personally. Next chapter will be about the awakening of the Dragon


	3. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient Powers awaken beneath Winterfell  
> Daenerys meets Khal Drogo  
> Enemies start plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my third chapter! Please point out any grammar mistakes etc you find. (Relevant ones please. Should I write exmaple instead of example, this doesn't really matter in my opinion.)  
> As always I welcome all suggestions for the future storyline  
> The Ramsay part features some quite explicit images of torture. Skip if you don't want to read that. Also please let me know If I should immediately publish a chapter when it's finished or whether I should get a fix schedule, such as every 3 days. This would result in you somtimes getting 3 chapter in 3 days, like now, but you would also sometimes get none in an entire week. Let me know what you prefer

Ceraxys - Secret Hall of Winterfell

_What happened?_

_I have been asleep for so long..._

_No, not asleep_

_Imprisoned._

_Imprisoned in this darkness, magical chains pressing onto me, so heavy I can't move an inch._

_How long has it been?_

_I felt something around a few hundred years ago._

_It felt like the magic of the world was dying._

_I had once been so strong, so mighty..._

_I won the great games in Valyria with my rider Gaemon Belaerys_

_When I close my eyes, I feel like I'm dying_

_The last of a dying breed._

_Frozen. Buried. Turned to stone._

_I have been dead to the world for so, so long._

_But something is wrong now? What happened? I feel... awakened. My chains magic is broken._

_The prophecy... the returning prince who was promised... Has it come true?_

_I see a young man walking towards me. This is the first human I've seen in 3000 years._

_There is something special about him. I can feel it. Something is off with him. The way he holds himself, the look in his eyes. The look in the eyes. That's the most significant part. He only looks amazed. I can see no fear in him. Has he seen Dragons before? No... that's impossible. I felt my last brother die a hundred and fifty years ago. There are others, but they are very, very far away._

_He looks young. 16 years old at maximum. Gaemon was that age, when he rode me for the first time._

_Such a promising young rider._

_He must be dead for thousands of years now._

_When the boy gets closer I suddenly feel heat in my body._

_His blood. There is power within it._

_Is he from Valyria?_

_No, Valyria was destroyed, I felt it._

_But some might have escaped._

_Yes, that must be it. He has Valyrian blood. Powerful blood. King's blood._

The Dragons body twitched and stirred. Slowly, very slowly the heavy magical chains on the Dragon started to lift and his powerful wings started to unfurl.

The walls of the Hall protested. Even the massive hall wasn't able to fit the Dragon into it, once it had his wings spread. The Dragon started to beat his wings, lifting the huge beast into the air. It bumped and pressed repeatedly against the ceiling, which, other than the rest of the hall didn't look very stable, like it had been made to be torn down. And so it happened. After just a few moments the ceiling bursted and collapsed, resulting in massive rocks to fall into the Dragons hidden prison. As soon as the hole in the ceiling was big enough, the grey dragon roared with the force of three thousand years of contained fury, as he rose up into the sky

_Finally. I am flying again_

_The prophecy has come true_

_I am free._

Jon

He slowly approached the grey dragon- It was beyond enormous. It was at least 400 foot long from tail to snout, so the distance of one wingtip to the other would be at around 600 foot. Its whole body was light gray, but with white streaks tracing down it's sides and across the wings. The beast had huge spikes on his back and tail making it look even more dangerous.

_It reminds me of the colours of House Stark_

_Is that a Stark-Dragon?_

_Did the old Kings of Winter use Dragons?_

_Not unlikely, considering what is in front of my eyes._

The Hall the Dragon was contained in, was even bigger than the previous one. It's ceiling at least 150 foot into the air, while around 300 foot wide and around the same lenght long. The massive Dragon was sleeping in it's middle, curled up, with glowing chains holding it in place

_These chains must be magic. Nothing else could contain such a dragon._

Jon walked closer, inspecting the sockel in front of the Dragon. It was a Rock of Dragonglass, with a sword in it. He inspected the sword carefully. It was perfectly crafted, with a hilt of Dragonbone and a blade made of Valyrian Steel. The Pommel of the Sword showed the head of a Dragon, which looked very similar to the beast infront of him. When he put his hands on the sword, he immediately noticed it felt warm, like it had unlocked something. When he attempted to pull it out of the rock it first appeared unmovable, but it then suddenly came free of the stone. Jon was immediately overcome by a feeling of power but then he suddenly froze. The moment he had pulled the sword from the stone, the Dragon had opened his eyes. It's light yellow orbs looking at him intensely. Jon took a deep breath and slowly started to walk forwards, the Sword firmly in his hands. When he had nearly reached the dragon, the blue light the chains radiated flickered slightly. Jon froze once more and looked at the glowing rune symbols within the chains which were continuing to flicker. Then suddenly, the glow dissapeared completely.

_Is the magic of the chains gone?_

His suspicion was proved when the Dragon slowly started to move, very slowly at first but then faster and with more determination. Jon surpressed his urge to run away before it could free itself completely.

_No. I'll stay. If it wants me dead, I'll die anyways._

Jon watched in amazement as the Dragon slowly unfolded it's wings and started to bump against the ceiling. Never had he seen such a sight. Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion were massive already, but if their wingspans combined still wouldn't mach the Dragon he had just found. He watched in fascination as the dragon repeatedly flew against the ceiling.

_No way he can tear down the stone ceiling_

_._

_._

_._

_or can he?_

_Didn't one of the Targaryen Dragons tear down the Dragon Pit when he flew against the ceiling?_

Suddenly a huge crack appeared in the ceiling

_Fuck_

_It's gonna collapse! I need to get out of here._

Jon managed to get back into the smaller hall, just in time as the dragon broke down the ceiling and ascended into the blue sky.

_Wow_

Robb - Winterfell training yard

Robb was in the middle of a sparring session with Theon. He had tried to get closer to him recently to prevent him from making the same mistakes like in their past lifes. Suddenly the very earth beneath him started to tremble. Ser Rodrik stood very still now.

"Do you feel that as well, my Lord?" he asked slowly.

Robb simply nodded. "The ground is shaking" he replied, a confused look on his face. Suddenly he heard a loud _Crack_

Then again.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

_CRACK_

_ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR_

The Roar he heard was deafening. Nothing could roar like that. He ran to the gate of Winterfell and mounted his horse to find out what was happening. There he already found his father, riding out of the Wolfsgate, along with Jory Cassel, the head of their Household guard and 3 common guards

"Father, wait for me!" Robb shouted, quickly riding towards hi father.

Ned paused for a moment and turned around to look at Robb coming towards him. "Stay here Robb" he replied. "You don't know what's out there." But Robb kept following him anyways. "Neither do you. I am old enough to handle myself, father. I want to join you."

Ned sighed, but finally nodded. "You can come with us. But if we get into danger you ride back immediately."

Robb noticed his father had _Ice_ strapped to the side of his horse. He had never seen his father wield their ancestral greatsword before, yet according to others he was an excellent fighter. It was said that he had bested the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, yet he had never told the story himself. Only father and a man called Howland Reed had returned from the skirmish and since father had never told him and he had never met Howland Reed, he didn't know how much truth was to the story. His father surely was a good fighter, but Robb doubted he could have beaten the most legendary knight who ever lived in single combat.

After only 3 minutes of riding, his father stopped. They had just entered the nearby Wolfswood and the path they were riding on was narrow, so they had to ride behind each other instead of side by side. When his father dismounted, drew his sword and walked forward he immediately froze.

"What in the name of the old gods happened here?" he said silently, yet Robb could still hear him. When he and the guards also approached with their swords drawn, they saw what had disturbed the so well composed Lord of Winterfell. In front of his father was a at least 150 feet deep hole, revealing nothing but pure darkness.

"What is this?" Robb said as he stood next to the edge of the hole.

"We'll ride back to Winterfell to get ropes and torches to get down there and see what this is." came his fathers reply

"Isn't that dangerous, father? There could be anything down there." Robb said, a bit anxiously, yet his father stayed calm.

"It's safer than not knowing what this is."

_I guess that's true, Robb mused._

"Where is Jon, father?" he asked.

"We'll find him" came his fathers brief answer.

15 minutes later

Robb, Lord Stark and 20 loyal Stark guards were once again standing infront of the hole. Or where the hole had been.

"Where is the hole?" Robb all but shouted.

"It's gone." his father silently replied. "It was right here, I'm sure of it. I know this forest better than anyone."

Before Robb could answer he heard a pityful sound on his right. He quickly moved towards the source of the sound and couldn't believe his eyes. When his father arrived he smiled.

"The Direwolves! It's fortunate we came here!" hsi father exclaimed. At Robbs confused look he merely smiled. "Those are Direwolves Robb. That's another detail Jon left out. You all raised a Direwolf pup." Luckily the guards hadn't been quick enough to follow Ned and hadn't overheard him.

"Those are truly Direwolves?" He asked as he lifted up one of the pups. "They are." Ned answered. Robb sighed and took 3 of them in his arm, while his father took the other two and picked up another one with white fur and red eyes, which had been a bit away from the others.

"I'm not sure if I should be overflowing with joy that I have a direwolf now, or be angry with Jon that he didn't tell me in the first place... I really need to have a full conversation with him." Robb mumbled. "Let's head back and find Jon" his father said. "Maybe he has answeres for this."

Daenerys - Pentos

Daenerys eating breakfast as Illyrio approaches her.

"Princess!" he called out

"Yes, Magister?" she replied, without any warmth.

"The Khal is outside of Pentos. He will be here within a few hours.

"Thank you for the Information, Magister. You are dismissed."

She walked out of the mansion into the streets. She had comissioned a sword fit for her at the city's best blacksmith. While she walked through the streets of Pentos she took in the atmosphere of the city

_I never realized how much I missed this. I never walked through the streets of a city like this in my last life... since... the Conquest of Meereen, when I walked through the streets of the city with the little children. I never got the chance to do such a thing in Westeros._

She stopped at the market and bought some fruits, including peaches, apples and a new, very expensive fruit, which had just been discovered in Sothouryos called Kiwi. She also bought Arbor Gold from Westeros or more specifically the Reach, a new blue dress as well as a new white dress, which was quite similar to the one she had worn in her negotiations with the sellsword leaders in front of the gates of Yunkai.

_The good old days... When I was so confident that no force in the known world could challenge me... Well, I was mistaken._

By the time she reached the workshop of Yorik, the renowned blacksmith of Pentos, more than 3 hours had passed

_Shit, I need to hurry up now._

"Ah, Princess!" The blacksmith greeted her with a kind smile. He had short black hair and blue eyes, which shone with warmth. Regardless of being in hurry, Daenerys couldn't help but smile back at the young man.

_He looks a bit like Gendry... Could he be another one of Robert Baratheon's Bastards?_

_I heard he had dozens of them, all across Westeros... and from what I have seen, at least some of them have a talent for smithing._

_I need to investigate this further, there are many people with black hair and blue eyes._

"Good Day, Yorik. Do you have my sword ready?" she asked, with the smile still on her face.

"Of course I do, Princess. It's one of my finest works." He replied and pulled out a thin sword. It held some similarities to Jon's former sword _Longclaw,_ however the blade was a bit thinner to adjust it to her strenght and instead of the White Wolf pommel, there was the head of a Dragon.

"That's beautiful, Yorik!" she smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's for free Princess. I had great fun forging the sword. It was my honour to forge it for you and it gladdens me that you are content with it. Consider it a gift."

"I can't accept that Yorik. You don't know me, you owe me nothing."

He shook his head. "I indeed don't. But did you know... I grew up in Westeros. I admired your family always very, very much."

"That is very kind of you, Yorik. I am in a bit of a hurry right now, but I will return later and you have to tell me all about your life in Westeros. Okay?"

"Of course, my princess. I won't stop you any longer then. Do what you need to do. I will wait for you after I'm done with my work."

After another quick thanks, Daenerys quickly returned to the mansion, where Illyrio was already waiting nervously.

"Princess, thank the gods. The Khal will be here in a few minutes. I thought you might have forgotten."

"I got carried away. I will get ready then." she nodded. As she turned to leave she noticed Illyrio looked like he wanted to say something.

"What is it, Magister?" she asked imaptiently.

"What about your brother, Princess?"

Daenerys immediately stiffened "What about him?"

"Shouldn't we maybe free him?" The Magister asked carefully.

"And why would we do that?" Daenerys shot back. "He'll only mess everything up. The Khal would probably disgust him."

The Magister seems to consider her words for a moment, then nods his consent and leaves again.

30 Minutes later

Daenerys had decided to wear an outfit, much diffrent to what she had worn when she had met Khal Drogo for the first time. Back then she had been a terrified little girl and her brother had forced her to wear a very thin dress, which you could pretty much see through. This time she had put on light Dragon style armor, which Yorik had worked on for the last moon. She noticed that it was getting easier to fight again, since her sparring sessions with Kris and Sean had helped her develop some muscels again. She was still far from the fighting level she was on as the Night Queen, but she was confident she could fight almost everyone. Matching the armor she had her new sword strapped to her waist, which she had now named _Dragon's Claw_.

_I really hope I can get a Valyrian Steel sword._

After what felt like hours of waiting she finally saw the Khal approaching, with his 3 bloodriders. He looked as powerful as she remembered him. Two arakhs, one on each side of his horse. His long braid, which indicated, that he had never been defeated before. Illyrio immediately stepped forward to introduce them to each other, yet Drogo raised his hand to silence him.

"Jalan atthirari anni (Moon of my life)" he spoke, his words not loud and mighty like usually. Instead they were now no more than a whisper.

"Shekh ma shieraki anni (My sun and stars)" Daenerys replied, remembering the words perfectly, even though it had been 2 decades since she had last spoken them.

"Yer rember jin future, Jalan atthirari anni? (You remember the future, Moon of my life?)" Drogo said silently. He stood no more than 3 foot away from her and noone else could hear their conversation, even though Magister Illyrio was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Anha tat, shekh ma shieraki anni. Anha send yer tat ajjalani rhaeshi, after jin majin ki taken yeri atthirar arrekoon yer (I do, my sun and stars. I send you to the Night Lands, after the which had taken your life from you)", Daenerys replied calmly, ignoring that they just spoke about how she had killed him.

"Yer tat jin right vekhikh, jalan atthirari anni. Tikh yer tikh anna khaleesi, once alikh? (You did the right thing, Moon of my life. Will you be my Khaleesi, once more?)" Drogo asked and Daenerys could have sworn she heard a tiny bit of desperation in his voice. 

"Vo, shekh ma shieraki anni. Anha zin ajjin married tat khal aegon, hijeri jin thif havazh. Kisha tikh rakka tat anha ahhaz (No, My Sun and Stars. I am now married to Khal Aegon, across the Narrow Sea. We will meet again quite soon)" Daenerys replied, hoping he would not get angry. She was quite confident in her fighting abilities, yet Drogo was one of the greatest fighters who ever lived. She remembered him fighting against the dothraki warrior Mogo, whom he had killed without even using a weapon. His speed and pricision was absurd, considering his size and weight.

But instead of bursting into rage, Drogo stayed calm. "Ajjin mae jin davra khal? khal drogo laz kill mae fin vo (Is he a good Khal? Khal Drogo can kill him if not.)" he asked.

"mae ajjin jin great voj, shekh ma shieraki anni. Ajjin mae jin. (He is a great person, my sun and stars. There is no need for that.)"

"Fin yer zin plan tat take irge yeri home, khal drogo tikh rhellaya yer. Anha vod ki jin mai ki mountains tat lead anna khalasar across jin poisoned eveth, ma anha tikh.jin majin ki taken yeri atthirar arrekoon yer. (If you still plan to take back your home, Khal Drogo will help you. I vowed by the Mother of Mountains to lead my Khalasar across the poisoned water, so I will. After my death I met the Great Stallion and he told me I have not yet fulfilled my destiny. This is it, I know it.)"

jin majin ki taken yeri atthirar arrekoon yer? (You met the Great Stallion?) she asjed, to what Drogo just nodded. Before she could reply something, she heard one of her former husbands bloodriders laughing.

"Kifindirgi hash yer laughing? (Why are you laughing?)" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yer zhorre jin sword. Hash yer learning tat carry yeri khals weapons ha mae? (You have a sword. Are you learning to carry your Khals weapons for him?)" The Dothraki kept on laughing. Drogo attempted to say something to his bloodrider, but Dany was quicker. "Fin yer're ma confidant yer laz lajat better than anna. Kifindirgi avvos yer lajat anna? (If you're so confidant you can fight better than me... Why don't you fight me?)" she replied as she drew her sword.

The Dothraki didn't hesitate and jumped of his horse, immediately attacking Daenerys with a quick combination of attacks. However Daenerys was faster than her opponent. She either dodged or sidestepped every strike the warrior delivered and slowly started to wear him out. After a few minutes the dothraki visibly started to grow tired, while Daenerys was still in good condition, due to the fact that she had barely attacked herself and had mostly, often lazily sidestepped his attacks. Finally when the dothraki delivered a weak swing against her chest, instead of dodging it, she let herself be hit by it. The arakh got stuck in the armor and before he could pull it free again, Daenerys swung Dragon's Claw down in a beautiful arc, seperating his head cleanly from the rest of his body. She calmly cleaned her sword while Drogo, instead of looking angry, merely walked towards his bloodrider dissapointed and cut the braid of his severed head.

Then he finally turned to her with a small smile on his face, while above him, in the north-west, shone a read comet.

Tywin Lannister

Tywin sat in his solar at Casterly Rock as he received a raven. It was sealed with the Lion of House Lannister

_I hope this is new from Jaime. The last month has been a desaster. Cersei and Joffrey murdered, their houses reputation is ruined, the whoring King wants to name that honorable fool Eddard Stark as Hand instead of me and most importantly Jaime vanishes. Jaime is the only hope for our house now. I need to get him away from that damned Kingsguard. Should he be dead, Tyrion would undeniably become the head of House Lannister at some point and that is horrible for the reputation of House Lannister._

_A Dwarf as head of such a mighty House._

_I'd rather put my father Tytos as head again. For all his faults, at least he was no damn Dwarf._

When Tywin broke the letter of the seal and read through it, it almost looked like he smiled

_You can smile later, Tywin. Wait until you're in private where noone can see you smile._

_Jaime._

_Let this be true._

"Leave." He told the servants in his solar in his usual cold voice. When they had finally left he finally let a smile grow on his face. He read the letter again and again.

.

.

To Lord Tywin Lannister, Shield of Lannisport, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West.

Dear Father,

due to the events in the capital I have finally decided to put my White cloak to rest and take my place as your heir. I left the capital with a ship, given to me by the Spider and will arrive at Casterly Rock in approximately 4 moon turns. I have already given thought about a suitable bride. We will dicuss this matter when I arrive. Do not make any arrangements without me.

Tyrion will likely stay in the capital for now, to represent us in important matters.

Your son

Jaime Lannister

.

.

_When is the last time I smiled like this?_

_I think I haven't truely smiled since Joanna died._

_Joanna._

_She was the perfect wife. The only one who was ever able to keep up with me._

_I need to prepare Jaime properly. He is a decent heir, but he lacks the sense for politics, which his brother Tyrion sadly got, But I can change that. I taught him how to write, even though the Maesters told me he would never be able to do it. I did it then and I will be able to get a sense of politics into him. He will bring glory to the Lannister name._

_Who could be a suitable bride for him?_

_A daughter of a vassal house? Or a daughter of an other Lord Paramount._

_Margaery Tyrell could be a suitable choise. Sansa Stark could prove a good choice as well. Princess Arianne is unfit for Jaime. She is to wild, seductive and untempered. Besides I don't want any of her Dornish Bastard cousins here at the Rock. That leaves Sansa Stark and Maegaery Tyrell... The Tyrell girl is too manipulative. She would always try to trick Jaime into following her own agenda. And knowing Jaime, he might fall for it. From what I gathered she is an excellent manipulator. So not the Tyrell girl. That leaves Sansa Stark. The girl isn't betrothed yet as far as I know. The Starks are to honourable, they would never try to plot on their own. And the Stark girl will be a great wife for Jaime. She is supposed to be quite beautiful. And should her brothers die in unfortunate circumstances she would be the heir to Winterfell!_

_Yes... this sounds good._

_Jaime and her children would inherit two of the strongest keeps in Westeros, as well as two kingdoms._

_I need to write a letter to Lord Stark immediately. Jaime said I shouldn't make plans without him, but he is at least for now useless in such discussions. Better I do it myself. That fool Eddard Stark will agree surely._

_It'll all come together soon. And House Lannister will still at least prosper for many decades after I've left this world._

And for the first time in over 2 decades, Tywin Lannister smiled happily as he fell asleep.

Euron Greyjoy

Euron had a massive headache.

_This is impossible._

_I was fighting on board of the Silence against those Targaryen and Stark cunts. That burned shit Sandor Clegane got a lucky hit and put his axe into my head._

_It was the drowned god._

_I fell into the water when I died. The next thing I know is that is was in a great hall in the ocean with mermaids and_ other sea creatures such as octo _pusses, fishes, even krakens feasting on a large watery table. Then I saw the drowned god_

_I met the drowned god myself!_

_I remember every word._

_"You have failed me, Euron Greyjoy. You failed, just like your brother before you. Both of you are blinded by arrogance. And due to that, like all upstarts you overreach. And attack on a fully prepared Oldtown... Even more mad than your brothers rebellion." The Drowned God had spoken with his soft, watery voice, yet it had sounded aggressive as well._

_"I tried all I could to bring glory to the Iron Islands again." I had replied quickly._

_"Did you?" My god replied in a mocking tone. "You failed. You brought the Iron Islands naught but doom and misery. You failed me once. But now you have a second chance. And you will not fail me again. Will you?"_

_"I won't, I won't" I had quickly answered. "I will never fail you again."_

_"Good" had been the last thing I heard before I woke up again on board of the silence. I was around 20 years old younger again._

_The Drowned God gave me another chance. I will not dissapoint this time. The Iron Islands will return to the Old Way and their former glory. And those mainland cunts will pay the Iron Price._

_Oh they will pay_

_In blood._

Ramsay Bolton

Ramsay is sitting in the torture chambers of the Dreadfort, spending his time torturing his unfortunate victims. For Ramsay there was nothing more beautiful than the screams of his victims and when they finally broke and became his pets. One Day he would get himself a Stark as a pet. 

_Sansa Stark maybe? That's not a bad thought. Maybe I could even get her to play some games with our victims together._

The thought of the eldest Stark girl and him torturing prisoners together immediately made him flay the other man's arm even more enthusiastically. The Man had been a blacksmith, but he hadn't gotten Ramsay's request finished on time.

 _'I need more time, my_ _Lord' the fool had begged. Damn him, I don't care if he has to work through the entire night. Now he's paying the price for his insolence._

Ramsay smiled to himself as he slowly slit his knife beneath the skin of the man. Other than the Starks, the Boltons had no ancestral greatsword. Instead they passed down an incredibly sharp knife, which was often useful when performing their tradition of flaying. 

_Our blades are sharp, such amazing words. We Boltons have always had the best sayings. Just like 'A naked man has few secrets, a flayed man none.' Truer words have never been spoken. I thought to myself._

Once more this Bolton saying proved true, as the man infront of Ramsay started to brabbel out everything he knew, hoping that giving Ramsay uselful information could save him from the slow, cruel, incredibly painful death, that was quickly approaching. The torture chambers in the Dreadfort was filled with lot's of corpses, many of them still strapped to Ramsays playtoys, alias torture devices. The corpses belonged to people, varying heavily in age, the youngest one being a girl of twelve and the oldest one being a grandfather of 70 namedays. However Ramsay prefered middle aged Men and women

_The young and old are too easy to break. There's no fun to it when they're already sobbing before you've even begun._

Ramsay always loved a good challenge. He especially liked the happy people.

_'The height of their happyness is the dept of their pain' like his father Roose often liked to say. Lord Bolton had great knowledge of torture. He himself had taught me how to properly flay someone. I enjoyed those lessons immensely, even if father sometimes got to poetic. 'Every smile is just a frown, waiting to be turned upside down' was his latest motto._

Ramsay finally finished flaying the blacksmiths arm, leaving him sobbing behind as he exited the secret chambers.

_I need to talk to father_

_He could ask the King to legitamize me as a Bolton and betroth me to Lady Sansa._

_This will be amazing I know it._

_Soon the Red King's will rule the north once more, I thought and smiled_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends asked if 600 foot wasn't a big too big for the Dragon, but honestly... I don't think so. We can roughly estimate that Balerion the Black Dread was around 300-400 foot from wingtip to wingtip and was one of the tallest Targaryen Dragon (We don't have the sizes of the ones that died before the conquest). However House Targaryen was pretty much insignificant in Old Valyria and had maybe the overall importance comparable to House Dayne in Westeros. Known, but not relevant. Given the fact that House Belaerys was one of the most powerful houses in Valyria and surely had a lot bigger Dragons, Ceraxys was their best and biggest one. Therefor I believe that 600 foot could be quite accurate.
> 
> Jon will obviously rename Ceraxys. Name suggestions are very welcome. I have already decided on a name for his new sword tho
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of the awakening of Ceraxys.  
> Daenerys gets surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4... enjoy.

Winterfell - Jon

Jon, Robb, Arya and Lord and Lady Stark are sitting in his solar, discussing how to move forward from now on. They are wearing light coats with furs, even though a fire is roaring.

"What happened, Jon? Do you know what happened?" Ned questioned his nephew

"What do you mean? What happened?" Jon replied, looking at his uncle questioningly.

"You didn't notice? The entire god damn earth was shaking, Jon!" Robb exclaimed. "We rushed through into the Wolfswood nearby, where the sound came from and there was a huge black hole. Like something huge had escaped from underneath the earth. but then it was suddenly gone again! And we heard a roar. Was that a Dragon Jon? But there are no Dragons so far in the north!"

Jon just sighed and stood up and moved towards the door. "Follow me." he said. "I need to show you something."

The other four persons only exchanged confused looks, but followed Jon anyways. Jon led them towards the crypts of Winterfell. he grabbed a torch and walked through the long tunnel, the former King's of Winter and their direwolves looking at them with judging expressions, like they were made out of Ice themselves.

_What they are to some extent_

_Another secret they won't take well._

Robb's, Arya's, Catelyn's and Ned's confusion only grew bigger when Jon suddenly raised his hand bidding them to stop. He was slowly moving towards the crypt of King Edric Stark, a King of Winter who had lived around 3000 years ago and had governed the north well. Unlike much others of the ancient Stark Kings he was well liked and not very cold or ruthless. Jon stood next to the tomb of the old King and then walked behind it, gesturing them to follow.

"Come. There is a tunnel here" he called out.

"There is a tunnel in here?" Ned asked incredously. "I have been to these crypts hundreds of times and I've never noticed a tunnel right there?" As he moved behind the tomb and saw that Jon had not tricked him, he immediately took the torch from Jon's hands and made his way into the tunnel. To his surprise his Nephew didn't protest. Instead he waited for Robb, Catelyn and Arya to get into the tunnel as well, before he followed himself, lighting another torch, which he had taken from the wall of the crypts.

They walked in un uncomfortable silence for several minutes, until they finally reached the huge double-doors, behind which Jon had found the smaller Hall.

_Robb mentioned they saw a huge hole in the wolfswood, like something had escaped. That was probably the hole the Dragon created and the trembling of the earth was probably because of him bumping against the ceiling. But he also mentioned something about the hole dissapearing again. Is the bigger hall repaired again?_

_Not impossible. The Valyrians used all kind of scetchy magic, a self repairing ceiling isn't that much to ask from them._

_What about the sword I found?_

_I hid it in my room for now, but I'll definitely use it in the future. It is extremely sharp, even more so than usual Valyrian Steel. It is excellently crafted, with perfect balance._

_But how will I call it? The best swords have names._

_Wolfsclaw? Not bad actually... but a bit too... Stark like. I want a name that also fits both Targaryen and Stark heritage. Something neutral._

_Thorn? No that could be a name for Arya's sword though. Just like Needle. maybe I'll recommend the name to her should she ever use a new sword. Oh... I'll need to pay Mikken a visit to get him to make Arya a sword again. One that will resemble Needle for now, she is to young to use heavier swords._

_Darkfyre? For Dark Sister and Blackfyre? No... that's boring._

_Judgement. That could be a decent name. Judgement. Yes I like it._

Jon is torn away from his thoughts as he puts his hand on the doors, which Ned had failed to open and pushed open the double-doors with ease

_That's weird. Uncle couldn't open them. They might be sealed with bloodmagic. I'll have to visit the library of Winterfell soon, to see what I can find in our archives._

He heard his companions gasp as they entered the great hall and the huge flame pots along the wall started to light up. The fires reflected from the Dragonglass walls and the gold and diamonds, especially rubies intergrated into the walls and pillars of the great structure, seemed to sparkle and glow. The 5 of them slowly walked through the hall, admiring the look of the hall. The gold had ripples in it, finely carved musters which showed, just how much effort had gone into the creation of this hall. Diffrent from the last time Jon had entered the hall, the eyes of the Dragon Statues on the sides of the wall looked like they were shining, however when he looked at them, the glimmer dissapeared.

"What is this?" he could hear his uncle mumble.

"This is only the smaller part of the Hall." Jon replied with a smile, knowing they were already completely blown away by the size and splendor of the smaller part of the underground dragon-prison. 

When they entered the second, larger hall, Jon smiled at the shocked expression of his family. While he himself still was immensely impressed by the secret underground stronghold, looking at it for the first time, was a diffrent matter entirely.

_The hall did indeed repair itself. just a few hours ago it was filled with rubble._

Jon had already seen immense splendor when he had visited Casterly Rock once in his last life, yet nothing could compare to this. They finally arrived in the middle of the hall, where the discarded, now useless chains were laying on the floor.

"What happened here Jon?" Arya asked. "What are these chains used for."

Jon took a deep breath and started to explain. "I discovered this hall yesterday when I felt a weird pull towards the tomb of Edric Stark. Or more like towards this secret chamber. There seems to be a lot of magic in here. And it seems to be connected through me with some prophecy. When I entered for the first time, a white silhuette rose from that altar over there." He points to the altar in the smaller hall, on which the bowl with the silver liquid rests. "It said something about how all creatures would fall, but then a few chosen ones would return and something like that. I was to shocked to pay close attention. But I think this prophecy might be refering to how we lost the war against the dead and how a few 'chosen ones' would be send back in time. It makes quite a lot of sense actually when you think about it."

"But what are these chains for?" Robb asked, pointing at the homongeous chains in the middle of the room, with the ancient runes, carved into the heavy metal. The runes had glown when Jon had entered, but seized when he stepped close. He suspected he might have been destined to free the Dragon.

"There was a Dragon here, restrained by those chains." Jon answered Arya's question slowly.

Immediately his four companions started talking and asking questions rapidly

"A Dragon?"

"Here?"

"How did he look?"

"How did he get out of here?"

"Why did he only get free now? He must've been here for ages!"

"How big was he?"

Jon quickly started to lose his patience. "SILENCE!" He shouted. When everyone looked at him in shock, yet silently he continued. "I can't answer all your questions at once. Just listen and let me explain. Okay?"

When he saw them nod, he started his story. When I entered this room, I saw the Dragon laying here. It was huge, grey colour, but with white streaks running across it's body and wings. There might have been other colours as well, but I couldn't see them, since it was mainly covered in armour.

"Armour?" Catelyn interrupted, even though they had promised not to intervene. Jon gave her a dark look, silencing her. She swallowed hard and nooded, indicating Jon should continue his tale.

"It was covered almost completely in grey armour... but... I didn't see the armour up close, I didn't get close enough, but I think it had the typical Valyrian Steel ripples."

"A Dragon in Valyrian Steel armor? You realize this just made us the richest family in the realm!" Robb interrupted.

"I do" Jon nodded, finally accepting his family keeping quiet while he was telling them about a Dragon was condemned to failure. "We could melt a little part of the armor down and reforge it into a few Valyrian Steel swords. However the armour will need to remain intact. It is the only thing that could protect the dragons against the ice spears of the Night King. Gendry, a blacksmith in King's Landing is capable of reforging Valyrian steel. He is a good man and loyal. He was one of my best friends in my last life... And Arya's... nevermind." He finished when he saw Arya slightly blush. Thankfully the others were to distracted to pay attention to that.

"We could forge new Valyrian Steel swords? Or even armor?" Ned asked fascinated.

"I think so." Jon replied. "But don't get your hopes up too soon. This may not work. I'm not even completely sure if the armor is Valyrian Steel."

"Do we even have enough material to forge Valyrian Steel armors?" Catelyn asked. "Should we succeed with this, the knights wearing the armor would be realistically unbeatable. How big was the Dragon anyways? You haven't said anything about that yet?"

Jon took a deep breath. "He was huge." He looked around the massive hall. "He couldn't even stretch his wings in here. I estimate it's wingspan was around 600 foot."

"600 FOOT?!" Arya exclaimed loudly. "Balerion the Black Dread had supposedly a wingspan of around 350 foot. You're telling me this Dragon is twice his size?"

Jon nods.

"Holy shit, I want a ride!" Arya stated loudly.

"Language, young lady!" Catelyn scolded, but Jon noticed she wasn't to serious about the scolding. She appeared to have given up on making Arya a lady.

_Wise move. Only a fool would try to make a faceless man into a typical highborn lady._

When Jon imagined Arya sitting in her chambers in a flowery dress, sewing blankets, he unwillingly had to smile a bit.

"What about that stone?" Arya asked, pointing towards the rock of Dragonglass from which Jon had pulled the sword.

"There was a sword in there." Jon answered. "I pulled it out. It's a beautiful Valyrian Steel sword.

Robb smiled widely. "So we got two Valyrian Steel swords now?" he asked, to what Jon only nodded.

"The best swords have names" Arya stated, reciting what he had told her a long time ago. "What will you name yours?"

"I wanted to name it Wolfsclaw, but I decided on 'Judgement' in the end."

"Judgement... I like it." Robb answered

"So do I, but where is the Dragon now? Someone must have spottet him by now. This is bad, Jon!" his uncle added. 

"We can surpress the rumors. Remember we have Varys on our side. He can help us. Besides, the Dragon is grey and white and it is very cloudy today. Only a few hunters may have seen him. But noone will believe them. Others might have heard the roar, but I don't think anyone is going to expect it came from a Dragon. Maybe multiple Mountain Lions who somehow came near Winterfell." Jon replied.

"Is anyone going to believe that?" Catelyn questioned.

"They'll believe it easier than that it was a 600 foot Dragon." Jon smirked.

"Are you sure about Varys loyalty? He always appeared like he was plotting something behind our backs during my time in King's Landing." Ned asked his Nephew with a serious expression.

Jon considered his words for a moment until he replied. "I think we can count on Varys loyalty. He had a very hard childhood... He lived in the slums of the free cities. Varys goal is it to help the people, by supporting the best ruler for them. And I have proven to Varys on multiple occasions that I only have the best intentions for the people of the realm in mind while on the other hand Robert, who even though he definitely was an improvement on my grandfather, he is far from a good king. So yes, I am certain Varys loyalty to me can be counted upon.

"Very well, Nephew." Ned paused. "We should use this chamber more often. We can be sure that there are no spies here that might listen to us. Noone, not even Varys little birds could get here."

Jon considers this. "This makes sense actually. Noone else knows of this chamber. And when the Freehoold build it, or at least I very much believe it was the Freehold who built this, they surely didn't build any secret ways in here so they may have people spy on us."

"Well, we need to find the Dragon now, brother." Arya said with a slight smile. "We wouldn't want it to terrorize smallfolk. Imagine being a peaceful sheapard and suddenly you see a 600 foot Dragon infront of you instead of your sheap."

Jon smiled slightly.

"Well then, let's go"

A few miles north of Winterfell

Jon had ridden out on his own, trying to locate the Dragon. Ghost, now a pup again had enthusiastically followed him. He felt a pull in a certain direction, however, other than with Rhaegal in his past life, he wasn't able to exactly determine his position or warg into him. He felt a small bond with the Dragon, yet it was only very fragile.

_How would I name the Dragon when I find him? I can't refer to him as 'the dragon' all the time._

_Something with Lyanna maybe?_

_Lyarrax? It sounds a bit to petite... The name would maybe fit a hatchling but not a 600 foot Valyrian War-Dragon._

_Something Valyrian maybe?_

_What does Winter mean in Valyrian._

_Daenerys taught me a bit of our ancestral language._

_Suvion, wasn't it?_

_Suvigon maybe? No I don't like that either..._

_God-Dragon? Jon-Junior?_

He was ripped away from his thoughts when he suddenly felt the Dragon's presence stronger than before.

_He is nearby!_

Jon looked into the sky to search for the Dragon, but saw naught but clouds in the grey sky.

_No wait_

_I can see something._

The Dragon was just a small black point in the sky, yet it grew quicker and quicker, quickly coming towards Jon. 

The Grey Dragon looked as impressive as when Jon saw it for the first time. It's spiked body and powerful muscels making it look even more dangerous than it would have anyways. The tail whipped around the air, while each beat of powerful wings caused the air to shudder slightly. When he roared, Jon's ears felt like they were about to burst.

_This is worse than Tormund singing._

As Jon was sure his ears were starting to bleed, the Dragon mercifully stopped. It swooped down in a fluid motion and landed around a hundred foot in front of Jon. When Jon inspected the armor of the Dragon more closely, he was now sure it was indeed Valyrian Steel.

_I really need to send a letter to get Gendry up here._

_Given this beast won't burn me alive here and now._

_**"Beast?!" a deep, terrifying sounding voice questioned.** _

_What was that?_

_**"Who was that, you mean? Look in front of you, I don't think you can miss me."** _

_What is this? Get out of my head!_

_**"No. I couldn't even if I wanted to. We are bound together Azor Ahai. Only Death may part us."** _

_This is mummery! Dragon's can't talk!_

_**"I am not talking, I am thinking, fool."** _

_Then how can you think in our language?_

_**"I spend centuries serving humans. Of course I could learn their language. Us Dragons are intelligent. Even more intelligent than many men."** _

_As if my life couldn't get even weirder. Now I'm talking to a Dragon... Can't wait to tell the others about this._

_**"I am not your prize to show to others, human", the voice said angrily.** _

_Of course, of course. I forgot you could somehow hear my thoughts. What is your name actually?_

_**"Ceraxys"** _

_What are you doing currently? I would ask you to stay away from humans for now, Ceraxys_

_**"Of course. Humans taste horrible anyways. The meat is too tough.** _

_I'll simply not question how you know the taste of human flesh anyways._

_**I need to go hunting now. I sense some Mammoths just a few miles from here. What is that white animal next to you? It looks delicious!** _

_Which white anima..._

_He wants to eat Ghost?_

Jon picked Ghost up, who enthusiastically licked his face.

_You want to harm Ghost? Just look how cute he is_

He framed Ghosts face with his hands

_How could you hurt a face like this?_

_**By swallowing it whole. Simple.** _

_You can't eat Ghost. Sorry_

_**Why not?** _

_He is my friend, Ceraxys. You can't just go around eating anything you want._

_**I can not?** _

_No. You can't. Listen here. There are certain animals out there. Wild animals. Those you can eat. But when an animal is with a human you can't eat it, okay?_

_**Fine, whatever. But I'll leave and get my mammoths now. Otherwise you are starting to look very tasty.** _

Jon gulped

_Fine, go get your mammoths. But stay away from humans!_

_**Yes, yes whatever** _

Ceraxys took off again. Jon just stood there for a while, contemplating what he just experienced.

Winterfell

Lord Stark's solar

"What happened Jon? We heard the roar. Did you find the Dragon?" Jon's uncle asked.

"I did." Jon confirmed. "I even managed to bond with it. I think I'll be able to control the dragon. Ceraxys is his name, by the way."

**_No you won't be able to control me. You suggest what I MAY do and if I like it I play along._ **

_Can you leave my head for a moment, god damnit?!_

Jon's uncle looked confused at his nephews expression. Jon had grimaced slightly during his conversation with Ceraxys. 

"Everything okay Jon? You look rather sick. You should go and visit Luwin."

"It'll be okay, uncle, I'm just a bit tired, that's all. A lot has happened recently."

"I can agree with that" Ned replied. "How did you get that name idear? Ceraxys I mean?"

"It wasn't really my idear. It just... felt right when I connected with him." Jon slowly replied. His uncle watched him a bit critically, not quite believing him, but he dropped the point. 

Jon continued. "We will have to adjust our previous plan, now that Ceraxys is out there. A dragon of his size won't be able to stay hidden for long. I will have to leave Winterfell with him soon. Surely a few dozen northeners have already spotted him. With the speed he is flying at, he might already have shown himself in the Riverlands or the Vale. Varys will be able to surpress the rumors for now, but we will need to stop them from spreading further. If enough people report the Dragon to Robert, he might believe them."

**_What of it? Let him come. I'll show him the Dragon's wrath!_ **

_You can't just burn anyone. I told you that already, Ceraxys. Besides, we'll need every man available for the fight against the dead. Every living soldier you'll burn now, will be one less soldier, fighting against the true enemy._

**_Wouldn't it be smarter to just quickly take over the continent now, so we would have more time to prepare? You could get that girl of yours to Westeros and you could hatch those brothers of mine you keep thinking about in peace._ **

_We could take over the continent rather quickly, I'll give you that. But if we attack the major keeps together, hundreds of thousands of innocents will die. I will make no such choice, just so that we have it a bit easier._

**_Uhh... sentiments. You sicken me. Maybe I should have bonded with Tywin Lannister or that Bolton Bastard instead._ **

Jon was suddenly torn from his conversation by his uncle. "Are you even listening, Jon? What's wrong? You're daydreaming. Just tell me!" he demanded, but Jon just shook his head.

"It's alright now, you've got my attention now. What were you saying?"

"It appears you'll indeed have to leave Winterfell with Ceraxys. But where will you go? Such a Dragon can't be hidden away."

"Yes, it can be." Jon smiled.

"Where? I don't know where such a creature could possibly be hidden. Oh and don't forget to get the Valyrian Steel before you leave. I've already send an offer to work here in Winterfell to this Gendry, like you requested. And I will reply to Daenerys and Jaime later. You'll have bring her to Winterfell sometime. I really want to meet her."

"I will uncle, I promise you. And it's very good that you send the letters already. But I do know that there is one place where Ceraxys could be hidden away for the time being. Where noone will see him."

"And where would that be?" Ned asked critically.

"Valyria."

Daenerys - Pentos.

_The red comet._

_It appeared two weeks ago, right after Drogo's visit._

_How did that happen? Why did that happen? Did Jon hatch a Dragon?_

_The comet is definitely in the North West from here. It could easily be above Winterfell._

_But it's impossible... Jon isn't immune to fire. Or did he find another way to hatch them?_

_Or it wasn't Jon... uncle Aemon maybe?_

_Possibly._

_Where did they get the Dragon Eggs from though?_

_It all doesn't add up_

"Princess!" she heard someone shout behind her. She turned around, to see Illyrio Mopathis rushing towards her. He was sweating profusely, apperantly due to the fact that he was running towards her. "A raven arrived" he said, while breathing heavily. "It is sealed with the Direwolf of House Stark."

Daenerys immediately felt her anxiousness rising.

"Where is it?" she demanded "Give it to me. It might contain valuable informations."

The Magister looked at her confused. "Valuable information? The Starks were the main leaders of the rebellion against your House! Why would they give you any valuable informations? What could be in that letter besides threats?"

"Many, very important things, Magister, but that is none of your concern. Just give the letter to me." she replied. The Magister looked at her confused for a moment, then nodded his consent and took a letter out of one of the pockets, burried deep within his long robes. The letter was written on simple parchment, sealed with red wax and the direwolf seal.

_Please let this be news from Jon. Could this be about the red comet? Do they have answeres? Or just more questions?_

She broke the seal of the letter and started to read, at the same time anxious as well as exited and happy to hear from her good-family and nephew.

.

.

.

_Dear Daenerys Targaryen, true Queen of Westeros._

_I apologize for not mentioning all your titles, but Jon named to many to keep them all in mind. I write this letter to you on my Nephew Jon's behalf. We understood from your letter that you remember the past as well. Here in Winterfell, Jae, Arya and me remember. We have also been informed, that the Spider, Sandor Clegane, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jaime Lannister do so as well. The 3 of them fled King's Landing with the help of the Spider, after removing Cersei Lannister and Joffrey Waters._

_Jon has awoken a massive war-dragon, which has been hidden beneath the crypts of Winterfell ever since the days of the Valyrian Freehold. I suspect you were already wondering, why the red comet appeared in the sky. Well this should answer it. The Dragon is beyond enourmous. Since we can't keep it hidden here and we would have difficulty providing the Dragon with food, Jon will leave soon for Essos, together with the Dragon Ceraxys._

_I hope I will be able to meet you this time. I_ _have heard naught but good things about you._

_Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North._

_._

_._

_._

Daenerys stood still for over a minute, contemplating what that meant.

_Massive war-dragon from the days of the Freehold? What?_

_How is that even possible?_

_We would have known if there had been a Dragon beneath Winterfell._

_Or would we?_

_It must have been very well hidden. Probably a secret passageway in the crypts_

_That makes sense_

_Noone would dare to break into the Stark crypts._

Daenerys shuddered at the thought of the ancient King's of Winter with their judging look. She had always felt like she was being observed constantly, even though the ancient King's had been dead for thousands of years.

_'I have heard naught but good things about you.' Did Jon not tell them about me becoming the Night Queen?_

_Or do they simply not make me responsible for what I did as the Night Queen? Not unthinkable. Jon's damned honour caused a lot of trouble, It might also be useful for once._

_I would love to meet Eddard Stark. My... good-brother? I never realized that before. And Robb Stark. Jon never talked about the Young Wolf, the memory caused him too much pain. I know only that he was mutilated at the Red Wedding and his Direwolfs head was stitched to his body._

_I would like to have a talk with him. He seemed to be a good friend to Jon. But he doesn't remember, according to Lord Stark's letter. Perhaps it's for the better. He would've had an awful memory there._

_Arya was there, wasn't she? I could ask her what really happened there._

_She was how old at the time? 10? 11? Must've been horrible for her. See her brother butchered in front of her, just when she had hope to reunite with her family for the first time. Maybe it's why she got so 'dark' in the first place._

Suddenly she heard a earthshaking roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have a flashback to when Jon left Winterfell. We'll prob. also see Tywin and Jaime reuniting, as well as Daenerys and Jon.


	5. Plans and arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made in Winterfell and Casterly Rock  
> Jaime arrives at the Rock  
> Gendry arrives in Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 my friends. Enjoy

Two weeks prior - Winterfell

Jon stood on a field, a few miles away from Winterfell, observing Ceraxys.

_Which part of his armor could I use which isn't essential..._

**_Take my armor? You even got the slightest fucking clue how amazing this armor is?_ **

_Chill... We just need a tiny bit. We need to make swords out of it._

**_Swords? From my armor? Has this anything to do with those Icy cunts you keep thinking about?_ **

_Yes. It does indeed. Valyrian Steel is one of the ways to kill them_

**_Why can't I just melt them. Fire melts Ice._ **

_Not this Ice I'm afraid.._

**_Fine. How much armor do you need. You're not gonna get much, I promise you that._ **

_I'd take a small plate from your tale, where it's not essential. As I said, we would just make a few swords from it. Such a plate is nothing to you probably._

**_I don't think you'll find a part in my armor that's small enough to "just make a few swords from it" I used to have a helmet, but they took it from me before we left Valyria. I think the second smallest part would be on my tail._ **

Ceraxys wiggled his tail a bit, showing where it was. Jon climbed on his back and loosened the bindings, attaching the plate to the dragon. When he failed to lift up the block, Ceraxys simply leaned to the left, throwing Jon as well as the plate from his back. Jon was thrown onto the ground from a height of around 18 foot. The impact was extremely painful and struggled to breathe for a few minutes.

_What the hell was that for? Couldn't you have left me off first._

**_Sorry. Forgot how weak and pathetic your body was. At least you got your steel now. I believe that's more than anything you Westerosi own._ **

When Jon, still laying on the ground trying to regain his strenght tilted his head to the left and observed the huge block of Valyrian Steel that was laying about 10 foot to his left, he could only wholeheartely agree. The plate was around 10 foot time 8 foot in lenght and circa 2 foot thick.

_Two foot of Valyrian Steel. What could ever break through that._

**_Nothing. That's why we use it you idiot._ **

_That was a rhetorical question, Ceraxys._

**_The fuck is that?_ **

_A figure of speech._

**_Explain._ **

_When you ask this question you don't really mean it as a question. Instead... it's hard to explain. But you basically just ask a question where the answer is obvious._

**_Why can't you idiot humans just express what you think?_ **

_Why can't you stop insulting everyone?_

**_Because I express what I think._ **

Jon sighed. 

_Can you at least use that super smart brain of yours to come up with how I can bring this to Winterfell without alerting everyone?_

**_I could pick it up and drop it over that training yard._ **

_We are trying to figure out how to get it there subtly, without alerting everyone. Having a huge block of the rarest metal in the world fall from the sky is not the correct way to do that._

**_Just get back to that ugly castle of yours and get a sled then._ **

Jon considers this for a moment, then nods

_Fine. I'll be back soon._

Winterfell - six hours later 

Ned was watching anxiously as he saw his Nephew approach the grey walls of Winterfell with a large sled, pulled by 4 of Winterfell's strongest horses.

_Is that the Valyrian Steel on the sled? We agreed just to take a small piece, didn't we?_

_Well, if the Dragon is as large as he claims he is, it might have been the smallest piece. I really want to see that Dragon, before Jon leaves._

There were already a few men approaching to look what the Bastard of Winterfell was doing. To hide what his Nephew was truly bringing to Winterfell, Lord Stark walked out into the Courtyard and greeted his Nephew quickly. "Ah, Jon" he exclaimed. "I see you have the metal for Mikken, as he ordered?"

Jon looked confused, but quickly understood. "Of course, Lord Stark. It's on the sled." He nodded to where the horses where already taken away by a few stable boys and the cart was being looked at intrigued by some servants.

"Alright, get back to work lads!" Ned shouted and the crowd of servants quickly dissapeared.

"Someone might have noticed something." Jon whispered.

"They won't believe their own eyes. Noone has seen such a huge chunk of Valyrian Steel in one place in hundreds of years."

"Let's hope so. When will Gendry arrive here? You told me he accepted the offer?"

"Yes" Lord Stark nodded. "He was quite happy to come here. I think you never got to realise the shithole, that is King's Landing. The smell is horrible, the people are literally shitting on the streets. The north might be harsh and cold, but I offered him his own chambers, 2 warm meals each day and a place to work. I would also believe that he was quite intrigued what Valyrian Steel he would be working with. I expect he will arrive here within a sennight. His boat will reach White Harbor soon and from there he will be escorted to Winterfell. Robert will also be here in around 3 weeks. His escort is traveling slowly, they have just entered the Riverlands. You would think a man who's Hand has been poisoned, just had his wife and son, well at least he thinks he's his son, murdered in his own keep would be in more of a hurry to restore order to his realm."

"How will we explain where we got the Valyrian Steel from?" Jon asked.

"I thought about that..." Ned answered slowly. "I didn't come up with anything decent though. We could just keep silent about it. I very much doubt he'll get to the right conclusion anyways."

"You're right... But questions will be asked surely. We can't just ignore them all. It would make it only even more suspicious." Jon replied.

Ned stayed silent for a moment and considered his Nephew’s words. "We could start rumors that it was once an ancient weapon of House Stark, but it was lost for thousands of years. " He finally answered.

"That’s… a possibility. Should we find no better option, we’ll use that solution for now. I will leave Winterfell a few days after Gendry arrived. I have no intentions of meeting Robert Baratheon again. I’d rather be with Dany. Much more enjoyable company."

"She surely is." Ned mumbeled. "I was looking forward to meeting Robert again when he came to Winterfell in my our last life, but now… I’d rather fling myself of the castle walls."

"I hope not, uncle. I’d rather have you help us in the wars to come." Jon replied playfully, yet there was also some seriousness in his tone.

"Don't worry, Jon, I didn't come back to life, just to kill myself straight away again." Ned deadpanned.

"I'm glad." Jon replied dryly. "Any other important news?"

"We received a few betrothal requests. Most were common requests from our bannerman, but two requests intrigued me. Or more like scared me." Ned stated with a very serious tone.

Jon immediately understood that this matter was serious. "What betrothels? The Boltons?" He asked.

Ned merely nodded. "The Boltons have all but demanded Sansa's Hand in marriage. They also want me to convince Robert to legitamize his bastard so that he could marry Sansa." he stated calmly, but Jon could clearly hear the anger in his tone.

"They'll be dealt with." Jon assured him. "But what is the other request?"

"The Lannisters." Ned answered slowly. "A marriage of Sansa and Jaime Lannister."

Jon stayed silent for a while. "Was this send by Tywin of Jaime?"

"Tywin."

"He'll likely be plotting something then. But the idear itself has merit. Sansa is at this point in time still obsessed with tales about the gallant knights and wouldn't mind marrying him. And Jaime remembers the past and I can therefor be sure he would never mistreat her. I need to have a private conversation with Jaime to clear all of this up. We need to find out what Tywin is planning. Robb underestimated him in our last life and we saw how that turned out. I wouldn't be surprised if he was plotting Robb's Bran's and Rickon's death to make Sansa heir to Winterfell. Therefor a child with the Lannister name would inherit Winterfell. It is something that would fit him."

At his words Ned paled, but Jon quickly reassured him. "He will definitely wait until a few years into Jaimes and Sansas marriage. We'll have more than enough time to avoid this plot. In case there is one."

We're facing a lot of diffrent threats in the Game of Thrones. Some cannot play the game. You or at least you our past life or Stannis Baratheon for example. You both were hobbled by honor and justice and it got you both killed. Cersei and Joffrey were consumed by their own ego, cruelty and paranoia. Thank the gods they were taken care of. Others can play the game and play it well. The court are puppets dancing to their strings. Olenna Tyrell, Tywin Lannister or Tyrion Lannister for example. They all know the rules of the game and they know how to win it. And then there are people like Varys and Littlefinger who play a game unseen to all but whose subtle fluctuations shift and twist the fortunes of the Game and all it's players. These are the most powerful men in Westeros, whose influence reaches reaches unobserved from the sandy reaches of Dorne through the Riverlands and the Neck and far into the North. These are our real enemies. I am certain of Varys loyalty to me, but for example Baelish remains a large threat. We need to rely on Varys to dwarf his plots and skemes until he can be taken care of. This time we won't underestimate our enemies. This time we can take care of the Lannisters, Tyrells, Martells, Tullys, Arryns and Baratheons before they can start any problems."

We'll also have more than enough time to deal with the Bolton's and the Frey's. We won't repeat our mistakes. While we can't do anything to the Frey's without a legitimate charge. Sansa informed me, that neither Roose nor his Bastard ever stopped flaying people in a secret chamber in the Dreadfort."

"So you say..." Ned said thoughtfully. "But how can we prove this claim?"

"We can claim that they are still flaying people and under this pretext search the Dreadfort."

"Do you know where their torture chambers are located? It would be bad if we didn't find them, once we search the Dreadfort." Ned questioned.

"Not exactly, no. But Sansa mentioned that the entrance was hidden in Roose Bolton's solar, so if we search it from top to bottom, I'm confident we'll find it." Jon replied slowly.

"Very well. I'll send a letter to Lord Tywin, accepting the marriage proposal. I want you to work out a plan to deal with the Boltons and Freys meanwhile. You know more about them than me." Ned agreed.

"I'll come up with something." Jon confirmed. "There's surely a pretext to be found, with which we can search the Dreadfort. I'll give you a concrete plan tomorrow."

**_Why not just burn that shitty castle to the ground?_ **

And for the first time Jon started to consider listening to Ceraxys violent advices.

Casterly Rock

Tywin had to work hard to keep himself from smiling. His son Jaime, the Golden Lion would arrive at the Rock in just a few minutes to finally take his rightful place as heir to Casterly Rock, future Shield of Lannisport, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West. The only thing that confused him was his connection to Barristan Selmy and Sandor Clegane. According to the King, they had all dissapeared at the same time. Without a trace. Not even Tywin's informers in the capital had been able to track him down or find out how he escaped. Neither did he know, if Ser Barristan the Bold or Clegane were with him. And if yes why? Why would Ser Barristan flee from the Capitol? Or Clegane? He was his grandson's personal guard. He only knew what Jaime had told him in his letter.

This lack of information infuriated the Old Lion.

_How could they escape that quickly?_

_And without any trace?_

_Did they have aid?_

_The Spider maybe?_

_Well, I'll find out soon enough. I'll get the necessary informations from Jaime._

_I still await a reply from the Starks about the betrothal to the Stark girl. They'll accept though, I'm sure of it. A marriage to the heir to the Westerlands and Casterly Rock would be very good for them. Maybe they'll even expect us to help feed them throught the next Winter. Ha!_

The Old Lion's musings were interrupted, when he heard the horn on top of the Castle Walls being blown once. Once meant friendly troops approaching, twice meant enemies approaching

_This has to be Jaime._

Tywin was never nervous or excited. At least he never showed it. But that moment he was both. When the great wooden doors, reinforced with steel and gold finally opened and a few riders entered the ancient fortress of House Lannister. Immediately his eyes searched for Jaime and he was pleasantly surprised when he saw him. Instead of the White Cloak of the Kingsguard, he was wearing a red and golden cloak with the roaring lion of House Lannister on it. HIs armor had been polished so much, it was more of a mirror. The sun reflected on the armor and Jaime seemed to glow in light. He had a good looking greatsword strapped to his back. He wore no helmet. His golden hair was cut perfectly, not a single hair standing away and his beard was shaved completely away. Yet although his appearance was glamorous and splendid, Tywin noticed something in his eyes. They suddenly had a certain look of wisdom and sadness, something very untypic for Jaime, who was, even though it unnerved Tywin, rightfully called the stupidest Lannister by his siblings.

_But he has changed... something is odd._

_But it changed for the better_

_This is the perfect heir to House Lannister, not a damn dwarf. Tyrion could maybe advise him. Like Kevan advises me._

_Not a bad thought. Tyrion could help him play the Game of Thrones._

When Jaime saw his father, he showed no noticable reaction besides a curt nod. He wore a perfect mask and his face was impossible to read.

_What happened?_

Tywin walked forward to greet his son.

"Jaime." He greeted, showing, just like his son no emotion. "I am glad you made it here."

"Lord Father" he replied equally monotonous. "I am glad to see you as well. Shall we talk more in your solar?"

"We shall." Tywin replied, still confused by his heir's behaviour.

_Does this have anything to do with Cersei? Or Joffrey? I am told Jaime was more of a father to him than that drunken fool Robert Baratheon._

_Maybe Joffrey's death was good after all. He was a spoiled brat, but I can still turn Tommen into a wise and strong king. Wisdom is what makes a good ruler. Listening to your advisors when you lack experience makes a good ruler. Joffrey would have had none of those qualities. I could request Tommen to be fostered at the Rock for a few years._

_Robert Baratheon surely wouldn't object. He never cared about the kids and let Cersei do everything. We saw how that turned out._

Jaime followed his father silently to his solar. When they arrived, Tywin sat down behind his large, expensive desk. It was made from expensive dark oak wood from the forests surrounding Starfall in Dorne. The desk was framed in gold and small lion-sigils were carved into the wood. Tywin poored himself and Jaime a cup of wine. After a few moments of silence he finally started to speak.

"What is this about, Jaime? Why did you leave King's Landing?" he asked his heir.

"I've left King's Landing to take my place as your heir." Jaime replied, but Tywin wasn't satisfied by his answer.

"Why now? I've asked you to do this for 16 years." He asked, hoping to get more clarity in this matter.

"Those reasons are my own. Don't even bother trying to subtly question me further, you won't get any answers. We have other things to discuss." Jamie stated, his tone sharp and clear, like a King would speak. This only increased Tywin's curiosity.

"What are those matters you speak of?" he asked.

"I suspect you've ignored my letter and already reached out to other houses in terms of a bride?" Jaime asked, but it was less of a question than a statement. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his father expectingly.

"I did indeed." Tywin admitted. "I was considering Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, but she is a cunning and manipulating snake. Princess Arianne of Dorne is similar. The only other suitable daughter of a Lord Paramount is Sansa Stark. I have written a letter to Eddard Stark, including a request for this betrothal." He looked at his son, awaiting his reaction.

Finally Jaime spoke. "While I am dissapointed that you ignored my letter to wait for me until we proceed with marriage negotiations, we had the same idear anyways. I heard mainly good things about Sansa Stark and I see political value in this alliance. I was planning on requesting this betrothal myself."

"You've changed, Jaime." Tywin stated, mustering his son. "People mocked you as the stupidest Lannister, but now... What changed you? Cersei's death? Joffrey's death?"

"Many things." Jaime vaguely replied. "What matters in the end is that I'm here and that we move forwards."

"Indeed." Tywin confirmed. "When will we make it official that you have returned to the Rock?"

"For now? We won't. You forget that I'm still in the Kingsguard for now. That I'm here would be considered Oathbreaking. You need to negotiate with Robert to release me from my oaths first."

"I didn't think of that." Tywin begrudgingly admitted. "Will Lord Stark decline the offer due to that? That man is fanatical about honour and duty."

"He will accept." Jaime simply replied.

"How do you know?" Tywin asked.

"I simply do. This is a need-to-know situation. And all you need to know is that he will accept." Jaime stated harshly.

_I need to investigate this matter futher. He is a completely diffrent person. The Jaime I knew never would have spoken to me like this._

"Alright." Tywin said. "But we'll have more words about this, be assured."

"I would have expected nothing less from you." Jaime replied, a small grin on his face.

Tywin nodded and watched as his heir got up and left his solar. This meeting had just brought up even more questions than it had solved. And Tywin was determined to solve these riddles. Jaime appeared to have an own agenda he was following.

_I'll find out what this is about. Even if it's the last thing I'll do._

Winterfell - A sennight later

Gendry Waters was riding through the gates of Winterfell, with a small escort, provided by the Manderlys in White Harbour. Gendry wasn't a shy person, but he was unused to the attention he was given here. Not only were the men supposed to look after his needs, but had as soon as any kind of danger showed itself immediately formed a ring around him, as if he was an important noble, not a bastard from Flea Bottom. Neither could he understand why the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North had offered specifically him a workplace in Winterfell with warm meals, his own forge and his own chambers. Gendry had been very curious about the Valyrian Steel he would have to reforge. Would it be the ancestral greatsword of House Stark? Probably. What else could it be?

Due to that suspicion Gendry had asked in White Harbor for Informations on the greatsword. He wouldn't to dissapoint the Lord of Winterfell and likely be kicked out again, by failing his task. According to his Informations, the Stark sword "Ice" was an old, huge, two handed sword, that could easily be melted down into two smaller swords. 

_Would that be the request of the Warden of the North? Probably. I hope I won't dissapoint._

As soon as Gendry rode through the gates of Winterfell, he was greeted by a man with black hair and grey eyes. He seemed to be around 45 years old. He wore a fine, yet simple black coat with the Stark sigil stitched into it. His clothes were made of simple leather, yet well fabricated nonetheless.

_Is this Lord Stark?_

Gendry dismounted his horse and it was promptly taken to the stables by a very large man.

"Hodor" The giant exclaimed happily as he led the horse away.

His attention was quickly redirected to the man infront of him as he smiled warmly at him.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Gendry. I'm Lord Stark, but you may call me Ned. I am gladdened you accepted my offer. You heard about the task of reforging Valyrian Steel?"

Gendry was for a moment so shocked that he was being greeted so warmly by the Warden of the North, that he stood paralysed, just looking at the man for a few seconds, before quickly bowing.

"Forgive my manners, Lord Stark, I..." "It's alright lad, just follow me, I'll show you around."

Gendry quickly rose from his bowing position and made to follow Lord Stark around one of the oldest castles in Westeros. 

As they walked around the castle, Lord Stark started to speak. "Winterfell is one of the strongest and oldest castles in Westeros. It was build by Brandon the Builder, along with the Wall. It is located on hot springs, that provide us with hot water and keep the castle warm, even in the coldest Winter. Winterfell has never fallen in hundreds of years and never to the south. The only time the North bowed to the south was when Aegon the Conqueror came to the Neck with his Dragons. My ancestor Torren Stark decided to kneel to Aegon, instead of fighting him. He was condemned by the Northeners for this choice, but I believe he made the right choice. What I think is interesting about this tale, is that his bastard brother had 3 arrows made of Weirwood with which he believed he could kill the 3 Dragons with. I am very curious about why he thought that. We worship the Old Gods in the North, but I've never noticed Weirwoods to have any magical power that could possibly kill a Dragon."

Gendry just listened in silence to the Lord's words.

"We're there!" Lord Stark stated as they stood before a hut, that was open to one side, with a forge, larger than the one he had in King's Landing.

"You are aware, that you will have to reforge Valyrian Steel?" Stark asked Gendry, who merely nodded.

"I want you to swear, that you will keep secret, what you will learn here, okay Gendry?" Lord Stark said, but this time, there wasn't as much kindness in his voice as there had been before.

"I swear it, my Lord." Gendry said, his voice shaky

_What is this secret, I'm about to learn?_

Lord Stark walked into the smithy and mentioned for Gendry to follow him. When he entered the hut, he was taken completely by surprise. In front of him was a huge block of Valyrian Steal.

"This is Valyrian Steel." Lord Stark said quietely. "I want you to reforge this block of Steal into 2 sets of armor, One for a man, around 5 foot and 9 inches tall and another one for a woman, around 5 foot and 2 inches tall. The armors should be in a Dragon Style fashion. The rest of the metal should be made into swords. You'll have 10 more experienced blacksmiths, who will help you complete this task. There whould easily be enough material."

Gendry stood silently in front of the block for a few moments, until he nodded slightly. "I accept your offer, Lord Stark. I will do my best to make these armors and swords."

Lord Stark just nodded and smiled slightly, before turning around and leaving.

Gendry once more stood paralysed infront of the block of Valyrian Steel

_Why the fuck did I just agree to that? Noone has made Valyrian Steel armor since the doom._

_Shit._

A few miles North of Winterfell.

Arya, Robb, Catelyn, Ned and Jon are standing on a open field, which is, however surrounded by trees, to hide everything inside. Jon is wearing two large bags around his shoulders. Inside of them are cloaks, food, fresh water, everything you could need to survive. Jon also has his new sword, Judgement, attached to his belt. Suddenly Ceraxys emerges from the clouds. Catelyn let out a small shriek, but the rest of the group just stayed silent and watched in awe, as the Dragon landed only a hundred foot in front of them.

"You were right, Jon, about his size. I thought you were exagerating, but... Holy shit." Arya said slowly. Her mother was so distracted, that she didn't even bother to correct her unladylike language.

"Next time I'll see you, you'll be King of Westeros." Robb smiled and pulled Jon into a tight embrace.

"Who said I wouldn't visit in between?" Jon simply asked and smiled as well.

"Last time we departed like this, we never met again." Ned said, with a sad tone. 

"Not this time." Jon interrupted. "This time we'll meet again. Alive. Or maybe we fail and wake up, once again in Winterfell."

"Very motivating Jon." Ned said with a slight chuckle.

"We'll meet again soon, brother." Arya said. "And don't do anything reckless. If you die, I'll kill you myself."

"What? That makes no sense, Arya..." Jon replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Not in this life, but in the next." Arya answered with a slight grin.

"I see. But I won't be gone for too long. If you do need me and my support just send a raven. I'll be there within a sennight."

"If everything goes according to our plan, that won't be necessary." Robb stated.

"If everything went according to plan, we never would have returned to this past in the first place." Jon deadpanned.

"Not to bad then, is it? You at least get to enjoy my amazing company for a bit longer this time." Robb smiled.

Jon stayed silent for almost a minute, before turning around and walking towards Ceraxys.

"Goodbye. We'll be reunited soon. Remember, if you need my help, all you need to do is tell me."

Ned, Arya and Robb nodded and smiled sadly, while Catelyn curtesíed perfectly.

"I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, your grace."

Jon nodded. "Same to you."

_**Are those humans supposed to be my lunch? I told you humans don't taste good.** _

_No, they aren't. Now fly to Pentos, before I fucking start to cry._

**_Pff... But I'll get the mammoths 3 miles east from here first._ **

_Alright, do that. But after that we head for Pentos._

With that the great grey and white Dragon lifted itself into the sky and soon dissapeared into the clouds

.

_I'm coming Dany_


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Ned's thoughts at Winterfell  
> Jon and Daenerys reunite and meet another previously unknown player in the Game of Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of updating recently. I was busy with both my school and with prewriting my other ongoing fic 'Dragon's Awaken'  
> Here you go, chapter 6

Winterfell - Ned

Jon had left a short while ago to go across the Narrow Sea to find Daenerys Targaryen.

Daenerys Targaryen. It still felt weird to Ned to think that they had returned to the past and now his nephew, whom he had raised as his own son for many years had almost immediately flown off to Essos to search for a Targaryen princess. His wife very much shared the sentiment. They had both been shocked multiple times, first with the revelation of Jon's parentage.

Well, to Catelyn it was a shock that Ned wasn't his father and for Ned it was a surprise that Jon knew about it. Catelyn knew and understood why he had kept this from her, yet she persisted, that at least after a few years of marriage he should have trusted her enough to tell her this secret, convinced that she would have treated the boy better who now would likely become her king.

King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the third of his name, the ressurected, the former 997th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms, protector of the realm and father of dragons. That was who Jon was now. A Targaryen King.

But Jon hadn't been the only one to shock him and Catelyn, yet not in a good way. Both their little girls, Sansa and Arya had changed. Sansa, even though she did not remember her past life had, after Jon, he himself and Arya had told them all about the past life, changed her own sight towards life. She no longer had Illusions about the King or the now dead crown prince. She hadn't even shedded a tear when they had received the news of his death. 

She still wasn't completely changed and still hoped she could be Queen one day, but with Jon telling them about Daenerys it was clear that this would never come to pass. Sansa still concentrated herself on becoming a perfect lady and be part of Queen Daenerys and King Jaehaerys's court in King's Landing and would maybe even become one of the Queen's ladyíes-in-waiting.

Even though Jon had left Winterfell, the work to be done had merely increased. Robert would most likely come once again to Winterfell to make Ned his hand since Jon Arryn was still dead. This was one of the things that saddened Ned. At first when he had found out that they were once again in the past he had immediately wondered if Jon Arryn was already dead, the man who had raised Ned like his own son in the Eyrie, along with his former best friend Robert Baratheon.

This was another thing that pained Ned greatly. He would most likely have to make a move against Robert and destroy their almost life-long friendship, for the sake of his nephew. Yet even though Ned hated it with every fibre of his being he also knew that this was something that had to be done. He believed Jon and Arya's story about the White Walkers. There was simply no other reason why whatever gods may have done this would have send them back in time.

Robert and Jon could never coexist in peace, not when Jon's parentage would become clear, what it would obviously be when he showed up with a dragon. Maybe Ned could get Robert to see reason and leave the throne willingly and live in Storm's end for the rest of his days but that would likely not work out either. Robert was a warrior and would rather die fighting a Targaryen than bow to them, even if it meant he would lose his life.

Besides that, neither Jon nor Daenerys could likely be persuaded to show mercy to him, the tale of Robert laughing at Jon's half siblings mutilated corpses still clear in their memories. Bran had showed them the scene in a vision according to them. Jon had been mortified about the fact that Ned had not done more against this. It is true, Ned had been angry with his best friend calling the dead children dragonspawn and laughing at their bodies, but there had been no deeds to accompany his words. He had only left King's Landing in protest, yet they had reconciled first during the Greyjoy rebellion and finally when Ned became Hand of the King.

Arya being a faceless man was even more unbelievable. When she had first changed her face and had become another person, just by swiping her hand over her face Ned had immeditely jumped up from his chair and had almost called for the guards, before 'Arya' started laughing like crazy and he had seated himself again.

Now he was living in Winterfell with the knowledge that a Targaryen King had just left and would return to Westeros soon and a time-traveling faceless man that happened to be his 9 year old daughter.

Pentos

Daenerys looked into the clouds in wonder, from where she had just heard an earshattering roar, unlike anything Drogon, Rhaegal or Viserion had ever produced. She and likely every other person in all of Pentos looked up into the sky in awe as a homengeous grey and white dragon flew over the city, roaring it's dominance.

It's the colours of House Stark she realized.

The grey dragon was unlike anything she had previously seen, clothed in a metal armor with ripples she distinctly recognized as Valyrian Steel. Even from the distance she could see that this Dragon was far larger than Drogon had ever been or ever would be, but since she had been told by Lord Stark that this was supposedly a Valyrian war-dragon this did make sense. House Targaryen had been the least powerful of the fourty great families that ruled the freehold. Only due to the destruction of the other thirty nine families House Targaryen had been able to rise to what it was today. The Last Valyrian Dragonlords.

It's power truly radiated from the grey dragon, but her eyes fixed on something else. A man on the back of the great beast.

Jon

Jon had never seen Pentos before. In fact Jon had never gone to Essos in his last life, remaining in Westeros. Jon regretted this decision, as he saw the beauty of the city. Pentos had high walls, made mainly to keept the Dothraki from pillaging or sacking the city. During the Century of Blood many armies had crashed against those walls.

**_So many people! So much slaughter to perform! I shudder at the thought._ **

_Can you stop thinking of killing people one single minute of your life?_

**_I have spent thousands of years burried beneath your ugly castle, longing for the taste of fresh blood. Indulge me._ **

_Fine. Think what you want for now. You'll be killing people soon enough, or just burn dead people._

**_Those dead guys you keep thinking about? Boring, truly._ **

_They did kill their fair share of dragons._

**_Half bred garbage Dragons. Primal Dragons, born out of the eggs of wild Dragons. No true Dragons._ **

_As if you weren't wild._

**_It's a term for Dragons that noone can ride, idiot._ **

Jon huffed at the Dragons insult

**_I feel someone. A presence similar to yours. Valyrian blood, highly concentrated. Is that your aunt? The one with which you fu...._ **

_Yes, that's her,_ Jon quickly interrupted

**Mhm. So you want to go there?**

_Yes_

**_Well, here's the problem, I'll get something to eat first. There's a forest over there. Unless you would rather have me feast upon the city_ **

_You'll do no such thing. You can get your food later, you will now fly to wherever you sense my aunt, I command you._

Jon could feel the Dragon trying to disobey his command, but the spells on him kept him from disobeying a direct command from Jon.

**_Fine. But I'll get my food right after._ **

_Do that._

With that Cenaxys once more changed his path, away from the forest again and towards one of the hills of Pentos where he sensed the presence. Jon's eyes scanned the people beneath him, trying to locate the familiar face of Daenerys. A far harder task than he would have guessed, since her hair always stuck out amongst people, yet what he hadn't considered that here in Essos there were far more people of Valyrian origin than in Westeros, therefor many of the merchants or pillow girls had silver hair and purple eyes, at least that was what he assumed since he couldn't really see their eyecolour from that distance.

Finally as Cenaxys approached one of the great hills of Pentos and made to land, Jon finally saw her.

She looked diffrent from the last time he had seen her.

Flashback

The Great Battle of King's Landing had been unlike anything in human memory. No battle before, not the battle of the Trident, not the battle of the redgrass field not even the field of fire could match this one in terms of grandeur and destruction. 350.000 Troops of the living against the millions and millions of undead soldiers and thousands of White Walkers. They had arrived at the ruined city only a fortnight ago, finding it slaughtered and abandoned. The Night King's army had retreated north again, clearing out villages and other settlements.

The living forces had occupied the city to make a decent stand. The city walls were still partly destroyed from Viserion's ambush, but that was about the best it would get. By now everything north of the capital was destroyed. A few moons past, the Eyrie had been overrun by the surprise attack through the Vale, led by the Night King and his Dragon, blasting the defenses of the supposedly impregnable castle, while it was overrun by the wights like ants. Lannisport had fallen recently as well to the onslaught and with the now dead Queen Cersei pulling all Lannister troops to King's Landing, a nearly undefended Casterly Rock had also quickly been overrun. Riverrun had due to it's position surrounded by Water lasted a bit longer, yet against Viserion it hadn't stood a change either. The wights had simply filled up the Water with their own bodies until they could swarm the castle.

This Battle for King's Landing would have been lost from the very beginning if not for the 2 remaining Dragons. 

Drogon and Rhaegal were almost 400 foot in lenght by now, even Viserion, the smallest of the three and Dragon of the Night King was over 350 foot in lenght, with a terrible undead screach that made Jon shiver and his gruesome blue flames, that rampaged through thousands of living, freezing them alive.

When fighting the other two Dragons, this ability to spit Ice instead of Fire gave Viserion a huge advantage. He was immune to fire, as all Dragons were, yet the two living dragons were affected by his Ice.

Jon rode atop Rhaegal and Daenerys on top of Drogon, leading the living in their first true battle against the dead, given that the Battle of Winterfell had been a mere distraction.

Corpses burned like cinder and millions of wights fell to the adult Dragons, yet at the same time the wights and especially Viserion cut through the living like a hot blade through snow, their inability to feel pain and huge durability allowing them to fight the living as equals. Yet even though the living were their equals in combat, the dead had a hundred times their numbers.

Men fell and prayed to the gods to have mercy on their soul as they were stabbed through their limbs and bled out in the snow, only to immediately rise once again as a loyal vassal to the army of the dead nad their leader the Night King, who rode the undead Viserion into battle and from the top of the Dragon descimated their forces.

The Free Folk were a lot more experienced in fighting the dead than the men from south of the wall had been. They had dug trenches and build barricades of wood which they set aflame as the dead arrived yet it was all to no avail.

The flames died when the White Walkers came near, undead mammoths charged through the barricades and the dead simply piled up until the trenches were filled up.

Assuming the Night King hadn't already destroyed it.

Finally hope returned to the battle when Daenerys slammed with Drogon into Viserion, causing the smaller Dragon and his rider to fall to the ground. Viserion was left injured on the ground, his right wing broken where Drogon's teeth had pierced through his scales. The Night King himself seemed unbothered by being thrown of his mount. He simply picked up a stick from a barricade and froze it, turning it into a long Ice Spear, which he abruptly hurled at Drogon.

Just like the one he had thrown during the battle of the frozen lake, ending Viserion.

The time seemed to stop as the spear pierced straight through Drogons black and red scales leaving his body on the other side, piercing Daenerys straight through the chest, impaling her on her own Dragon. She turned to Jon, looking at him one last time as the life faded from her purple eyes.

Drogon cried in agony as he and his mother fell to their death.

Jon was so distracted by the death of his wife and queen, screaming to the sky in hate and fury, that he didn't notice the next spear, directed towards himself. Rhaegal at least had payed attention and performed a quick role to avoid getting pierced straight through the chest, but got hit on his wing as well. He struggled to stay in the air and slowly couldn't hold himself in the air anymore and went deeper and deeper until he was a mere 20 foot above the ground.

At this, the Night King once more raised his spear and threw it with all his might. This time it struck true, piercing Rhaegals wing making it hard for the dragon to fly. For the first time since Jon had bonded with Rhaegal he could feel a certain emotion through their shared bond.

Fear.

For the first time the huge green Dragon was afraid. Afraid of the Night King and his deadly spears that had ended both of his brothers. He landed on the city walls and refused to fly and fight any longer, dooming their chances of victory.

Jon tried to get him to fly again in a desperate attempt to make Daenerys's death at least somewhat worth it by winning the battle. Rhaegal however disobeyed him stubbornly and threw him of his back, down the city wall. Jon's fall was slowed by the snow on the ground, many foot in height. He quickly stood up again, searching for the body of his beloved wife. Drogon's massive corpse was easy to spot, laying only about 500 foot away from him, yet already he could see blue light radiating from his open and deformed mouth.

Next to the Dragon he found what he had been looking for. He wanted to run to Daenerys's body and give her a proper funeral, maybe, he desperately thought Melissandre can revive her as well. Yet he couldn't get to her as a dozen White Walkers and the Night King himself blocked his path.

Jon fought them as he had never before, cutting down White Walker after White Walker and wight after wight, his rage fueling his strenght. Finally he met blades with the Night King himself, but he was diffrent. He seemed amused almost, watching Jon's hateful attacks with a glimmer in his horrible blue eyes, blocking each of them, long before they could hit him.

Jon tried everything, he swung towards his legs, his eyes, his arms, but the Night King knew everything he would do long before he did himself.

"My kin." The Night King suddenly spoke in his eerie, deep voice echoing among the battle loudly, so that Jon could hear him clearly, despite the screams of agony from both the living and dead surrounding them.

"I am no kin of yours." Jon spat balefully, attacking once more with a combination of quick slashes that had won him many battles. He performed a wide arc aimed towards his stomach, but then suddenly stopped mid swing and performed a stab, but once again the Night King dodged, almost lazily.

"Brandon the Breaker, one of your forefathers raised his brothers child. His brother was the 13th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, worshipping me and calling himself the Night's King. A poor imitation."

Jon knew the story of Brandon the Breaker. His brother had been the 13th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He had taken to worshipping the Great Other, a supposed evil god, that was the counter part of the Essosi Lord of Light, often referred to as R'hllor or the Red God. He had practiced vile sorcery and made human sacrifices in the oldest catle of the wall, the Nightfort which was said to be haunted to this day.

One day he met a beautiful woman, who was described as cold as death with fair skin of Ice and light blue eyes. And when the Lord Commander gave this female White Walker his seed, he also gave her his soul.

Could the Night's King have fathered a child on the Night's Queen? Would Brandon the Breaker after the death of his brother done what Ned Stark had done with Jon? Would he have raised their son as his own?

This would mean, that the blood of the White Walkers ran through the veins of House Stark.

"Have you ever wondered why your words are 'Winter is coming'? Your ancestors embraced the Ice in their veins. Or have you ever wondered why your petty keep is called Winterfell? It was where we were once defeated by foul sorcery. This is where the Night's Queen once fell, where Winter once fell. But now... it shall rise again in this place."

The White Walkers closed onto Jon, while the Night King himself walked to Jon's fallen wife and layed his icy, cold hand onto her forehead.

She started to shiver violently, her milky skin turned even lighter and she let out an ear piercing shriek. Finally the world seemed to stop as she went numb. Her shrieks stopped and she stopped shivering, until she opened her eyes once more. But they weren't violet anymore. They were coloured in an icy blue and her skin had turned to Ice.

She still looked strangely beautiful, an uncommon sight for a White Walker, but it was undeniable.

Jon felt himself drown in sorrow as he prepared himself to fight the White Walkers one last time. 

His Valyrian Steel met their Ice lances, but he tired with every hit, emptiness filling him once and for all.

Finally his blade was knocked to the ground and the Night King's spear rose once more, until someone shouted his name from behind him.

"Jon!" Sam yelled charging blindly towards the Night King, his blade Heartsbane firmly in his hand. The Valyrian Greatsword of House Tarly was a magnificent blade, created perfectly and covered in musters. Their words 'First in battle' decorated the hilt. His friends Dolorous Edd and Grenn dragged him away, as Sam fought the Night King himself.

Sam had tried to do his best to learn how to fight, but he was not even near Jon's level of swordsmanship, so the last thing Jon saw as he was dragged away by his friends was how his oldest companion besides Ghost was stabbed through the heart, by a gruesome Ice Spear, thrown by the Night King. While Jon and the remaining living people fled the battlefield southwards, Rhaegal himself was swarmed by thousands of wights stabbing the green Dragon. 

Rhaegal roasted hundreds, thousands of them, but in the end it didn't matter. A stabwound from a wight was a barely noticable inconvinience for the great Dragon, but there were so many. Rhaegal survived long, enough so that only when King's Landing dissapeared in the distance, where years ago, the night had come alive with the music of dragons, this was the night where it echoed through the sky for the last time, as a pained screech could be heard a last time even many leagues away.

End of Flashback 

Now Daenerys looked once more how he had remembered her. Younger, of course, yet her smile, skin, hair - all as it had once been. Before the Long Night had come.

As he slid of the back of Cenaxys, who at least had the courtesy to lower his shoulder to make things easier, his eyes never lost contact with Daenerys's. He felt the eyes of thousands of people watching him, the man who had just ridden a Dragon into the walls of Pentos.

Cenaxys huffed and flew off to fill his stomach, while Daenerys ran towards Jon and jumped into his arms, as they embraced for the first time again.

Daenerys

There he stood. She looked almost identical to how he had looked when she had last seen. She had been riding on top of the undead Drogon, watching herself slaughter thousands while being unable to control herself.

Of course a few things about him had changed. The scar above his eye, which he had gotten from a Wildling warg named Orell wasn't there anymore and his beard was far shorter, just starting to grow. And logically the scars which she had so often seen beneath his tunic were gone as well. Gone were the stab wounds which had covered his chest all that time.

Yet still he was unchanged. Surprisingly his eyes were the ones that had changed the least or more like not at all. They still had their hard and calculating look earned by years of warfare, yet now they were soft and joyful. She jumped into his arms as they embraced, her amethyst eyes filling with tears of joy.

By now thousands of people were looking in wonder at the young couple.

Daenerys would likely have been a bit mad at Jon for flying the Dragon straight into the city, surely alarming spies from all across the known world who would immediately try to use them to grow their own power. Yet she couldn't be angry at him now. Had she been given the choice between going in secret and flying straight to Jon, she knew in her heart she surely would have picked the second option.

"I missed you." she whispered silently as they continued to embrace each other, not caring for any onlookers.

"I missed you too, Dany," he silently replied, causing her to shiver slightly, but in joy, not fear. Her name, combined with his blurry northern accent that rolled of the tip of his tongue still sounded so well in her ears.

"Let's go to Illyrio's manse, he'll help us, I know it," she told Jon. He looked uncertain at first, but followed her anyways. The crowd of spactators immediately formed a path for them, so that they could easily walk through. Still their eyes followed them like glue.

"Are you sure we can trust him? We never found out what he was up to." Jon told her while they made their way through the city, speaking silently so that noone else could hear them.

"Yes we did. He just wanted to expand his power. His plan was to get the title of Master of Coin when Viserys took the crown. Obviously that never came to pass." Daenerys replied confused.

"Then why didn't he show up when you took it? You may have disliked him for selling you off to Khal Drogo, but you quite certainly wouldn't have gone so far as to execute him for it. After all he sheltered you for over a year when noone else would. He could have wither gotten nothing or his position."

Daenerys had to think about that. It did make sense. Why had Illyrio never showed up? He hadn't died for all she knew. Jon's words indeed made her reflect on Illyrios actions. He wanted to gain their favour, but had he really wanted Viserys to win the crown? The Dothraki were powerful warriors but they would have lost surely if they had sailed for Westeros with only them. The seven kingdoms would have united against them. Illyrio must have known that.

"We'll stay aware." She simply replied, just before they reached the mansion of Illyrio Mopathis. A few onlookers wanted to follow them into the manse, but a few Unsullied that stood guard at the gates immediately raised their spears, showing that such a thing was not allowed. At first they also refused Jon entrance, yet after a few worlds of high Valyrian in which Daenerys explained that he was a friend of her, they merely nodded and let him through, returning to guarding the gate motionlessly.

When they entered the mansion hand in hand, Illyrio immediately came rushing towards them.

_Interesting. The only time I've seen him run like this before was when he was headed towards a feast._

"Princess!" he called out loudly, his voice echoing through the hallway. He briefly stopped, casting an odd look at Jon.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Who let you into my home?"

"I did." Daenerys replied sweetly. "Jon is a friend of the family."

Illyrio briefly paused, obviously considering to send him away, before he simply nodded his head.

"The entire city is on the streets. A huge Dragon flew over Pentos, barely an hour ago." He stated, obviously waiting for Daenerys to tell him that such a thing was impossible since Dragons had gone extinct.

"I am aware, magister. I saw the Dragon myself. A huge gargantuan. Surely significantly larger than the Black Dread has ever been. It was grey with white streaks along it's flanks and wings."

The magisters mouth dropped open, but before he could reply, a very unpleasant voice called out from behind her.

"Dany! We're getting a Dragon!" She spun around to see Viserys coming towards them, for probably the first time in years she could see a true smile on his face. The thought of riding a dragon must have filled him with joy.

_If only you knew that 2 out of the 3 persons you are speaking with have already ridden a Dragon. In more ways than one._

She smiled slightly at the thought.

"Do we sweet brother?" she said, using her timid voice, that was far harder to use after being a commanding Queen, ruling millions of subjects for years. She noticed that the two Golden Company soldiers, with which she had sparred a few days ago were following Viserys around, yet they gave her a slight smile and a bow when they saw her. The reminder of being beaten by her in a swordfight still clear in their memories.

Illyrio had Viserys freed from the dungeons two days ago, but Kris and Sean still followed him around to ensure he would never again attack the princess. This made Daenerys suspicious of Illyrio again. He appeared to value her wellbeing above Viserys's, what seemed very strange to her. On top of that, Illyrio had never hired the Golden Company for protection in his last life. His behaviour was changing compared to how it had originally happened.

Viserys seemed confused by her behaviour, given that the last time they had seen each other she had him thrown into a dungeon. It appeared the time in them had served him well, seeing that he hadn't shown any signs of rage so far.

"There's a Dragon in Pentos, Dany! He must have come to serve his rightful masters!" he happily exclaimed. Such joy was weird, coming from Viserys.

"And you think you can tame it?"

"Yes, we're Targaryens after all. The Dragons are ours."

"Targaryens have failed to mount or tame Dragons before. Take the Cannibal for example. No Targaryen was able to subdue him, not matter how pure their blood or how powerful their minds."

Viserys frowned at that for a moment. "Do you doubt me, sister?" he asked then in a dangerous voice, or at least the most dangerous voice he could muster. Yet compared to what Daenerys had heard from the Northern Lords or others, Viserys meant nothing. 

"I do, sweet brother," she told him cheekily. "I doubt you would be able to control any dragon. The Dragon chooses the rider, not the other way around. And Dragons surely don't like cruel fools."

Viserys looked confused at her audacity for a moment until his face twisted in anger. His face got red again and he attempted to hurl himself onto Daenerys, like he had already done often when she had 'woken the Dragon'.

Yet this time unlike when she had been just a little girl in mind as well as her body, she didn't back down. She had no need to. Before he could even get remotely close to her, Jon had already grabbed him by the neck, lifting him into the air, what in itself was already surprising, given that Viserys was a few years older than him. Nonetheless Jon was far stronger and clearly more experienced in fighting, given his years of warfare and body of pure muscels, due to hours in the training yard every day.

Daenerys sighed inwardly as Viserys was once again subdued by Kris and Sean who had by now intervened as well. 

"You dare lay hand on a Dragon?! YOU DARE?!" Viserys kept screaming until Sean and Kris removed him once again to the cells.

Illyrio on the other hand had stayed suspiciously calm, only sighing, just like Dany had. "Fool." he murmured as the Prince was dragged away. "I suppose he only would have been a hindance to our plans anyways."

"What plans?" Daenerys asked the Magister, suspicion clear on her face.

"There is someone you need to meet, my princess. He is the reason why I brought the Golden Company here."

Daenerys curiosity was now clear. Who was this person she had to meet? No such thing had ever occured in her previous life.

"Griff!" Illyrio called out. When he did, the door next to them opened and a young man entered the room. He had silver hair and purple eyes, that shined in the light. He wore expensive clothes. Myrish silk robes, laced with gold and jewels.

"May I present to you: Aegon of House Targaryen." Illyrio all but shouted as the young man came towards them.

Daenerys and Jon just looked at each other in both shock and disbelief.

_Could this actually be true?_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_


End file.
